Transfer 4: Canals of Venice
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Description: Becker and Jess are transferred again, but this time, they find themselves not only together but in the romantic city of Venice. Too bad there is an anomaly and unusual creatures in the famous canals…J/B relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Transfer 4, Canals of Venice

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen: mild violence, language and adult situations

Description: Becker and Jess are transferred again, but this time, they find themselves not only together but in the romantic city of Venice. Too bad there is an anomaly and unusual creatures in the famous canals…J/B relationship.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters, or Venice.

Author's Note: I've never been to Venice. I researched it online, but the descriptions of the layout of the city may be wrong. Also any creatures were also researched online. There really is an Italian Navy base in Taranto, but the HMS Dependable is made up as is the hotel. Keep in mind that this is all fictional. I mean no offense to Italians or naval personnel.

This is unfinished, but close to completion. So far, it's 15000 words, another one of my epics. Sorry. It's probably the final "Transfer" story. This chapter is short, 870 Words

Transfer 4, Canals of Venice

Becker walked through the crowds on the mainland in Mestre, Italy. He glared at innocent tourists as they all moved toward the boat docks. He paused on the bank and looked across the canal at the city of Venice.

Known for its quaint beauty and charm, Venice did not disappoint. No wonder it had become a beacon for lovers.

"And I'm here to chase monster fish. Nice," he mumbled bitterly.

And why shouldn't he be bitter? He should be with Jess. After years of denials, awkward silences, and thousands of longing looks, they'd finally told each other how they really felt. They could finally be together.

If they were in the same country, that is.

He sighed, waiting for his contact. Lester said someone from the British Royal Navy would meet him and fill him in on what was happening. He dropped his rucksack and looked around. No one seemed very naval to him.

There was a lady fighting with two young children as they lugged their baggage alongside.

There was a man in a suit. He could have been off-duty Navy, but no, he got into a water taxi and sailed away.

Then there was a young, petite woman. She was very pretty, and immediately drew all of Becker's attention. He smiled. She was dressed in similar fashion to Jess: purple mini skirt, green and purple plaid top, and bright green high heels.

She looked so much like Jess that it made his heart hurt. He was still staring at her when she looked up. Their eyes locked on each other.

Jess' mouth dropped open.

Becker broke into a wide smile. Then he dropped his rucksack and ran to her.

She squealed with glee, dropped all four of her bags and ran to him.

He caught her up in his arms, both of them laughing.

"Remind me to kill Lester after I thank him first."

She giggled. "I will. I promise. Although, I'm probably still on the plane, having a lovely dream."

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm having trouble believing this is real. I'm actually holding you."

She blushed. "Maybe. I'm not convinced that we aren't hallucinating."

His eyebrow jumped up. "How can I persuade you?"

She blushed again and giggled. "Think hard."

He laughed again and moved slowly in for a kiss.

It started gently, even shyly. Her lips were soft like rose petals, he thought. Jess was squealing on the inside. 'I'm kissing Becker!' Even though the kiss became firmer, it wasn't rough.

Then it became a kissing frenzy. They simply couldn't get enough of each other. Eventually, they both became aware that they weren't alone.

"Amore!" screamed several voices.

Becker and Jess broke, breathless, red in the face, and embarrassed.

"Venice does it again!" cried a tourist, winking.

Jess smiled, blushing as Becker nervously shifted his feet.

"I...uh, guess…" he began.

"We should stop causing a scene?" she suggested.

He laughed. "Yeah."

She smiled and nodded.

Becker looked around for his rucksack, and then helped Jess pick up her bags. "Only four?"

"Yes, and it was murder trying to cram everything inside!"

He laughed. He slung three of them over his shoulder, as she carried the last one. Then he reached out for her hand.

She smiled brilliantly. "So I didn't scare you off then?"

"No," he said with a chuckle. He then drew closer to her and said softly, "I enjoyed our first kiss."

She blushed. "Me too."

He smiled at her.

They stood, looking around for their contact, but trading smiles and smirks as they waited.

Jess sighed happily. "I missed you."

He looked at her. "Really? I barely missed you," he said. She raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Just enough to nearly commit homicide on an hourly basis," he admitted with a smirk.

She laughed. They waited for a few more minutes.

"Maybe there was some sort of mix-up?" she asked. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe Lester made up the anomaly?"

Becker chuckled. "No, not him. He wouldn't send us on a free romantic get-away."

Jess nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Becker smiled. "That would be awful, wouldn't it? Stranded together in Venice with nothing to do?" He smirked.

She giggled. "We could manage."

"Definitely."

They giggled together until Becker dropped the bags he was holding. She dropped hers and jumped into his arms.

Their second kiss was more passionate than the first.

Jess pulled away, gasping for breath, but laid her head on his shoulder, as he kept her in his arms. "We should probably find a room."

Becker's eyebrow went up again. "Wow. I didn't expect you to move quite that fast, Jessica." He smirked.

"That's not…entirely…what I meant," she said with a bashful giggle.

"Not entirely?" he asked with a grin. "Good."

She giggled as he held her safely in the air. "Becker, I've waited so long to tell you…"

"Sh. I have something I want to say to you, Jessica."

"No! Me first."

"Why?"

"I'm a lady?"

Becker smirked. "Yes, you are. Absolutely."

She giggled. "Becker."

He smiled. She blushed. They looked happily at each other and said in unison, "I love you."

Jess beamed.

Then Becker leaned in and they kissed. Again.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1516 Words, this chapter.

Chapter Two, Transfer 4, Canals of Venice

As Jess and Becker kissed, the world around them did not exist. For a while.

"Ahem."

The lovebirds parted just enough for each to turn toward the noise.

Two young people stood to their left. They could have been a young couple, touring the romantic city. However, they were both in uniform.

The brown-haired man, slightly shorter than Becker wore a uniform in navy blue, casual slacks and a long sleeved top. Becker recognized it at once as British Royal Navy.

The attractive woman, with short black hair cropped just below her chin, wore medium blue slacks and a white billowy top with the same blue in accents. Jess didn't recognize the uniform.

The Royal Naval officer stepped forward. "Excuse me. We're looking for a Captain Becker and Miss Jess Parker. You match the photos I was sent, I think." He smirked. "It's a bit hard to tell while you're…entwined."

The woman smiled.

"Becker and Parker, huh?" asked Becker. He looked at Jess and smirked. "We could lie."

Jess giggled and blushed. "We could."

Becker sighed and let her slide out of his embrace. "You got us," he said.

The naval officer laughed. "I'm impressed by your devotion to duty, Sir. Yours too, Ma'am."

Jess giggled.

The officer smiled and extended his hand to Becker and then Jess. "Commander Arthur Cooke, Royal Navy. This is Lieutenant Valentina Marino, Italian Navy." She nodded to them. Cooke went on, "Welcome to Venice."

"Thank you," said Jess.

"I guess you have an anomaly?" asked Becker.

The female lieutenant nodded.

Jess sighed. "We were hoping our boss invented it."

Cooke smiled. "No such luck, Miss Parker. If you'll come with us, please. We'll explain while we travel."

They loaded into a small boat. It was modern, and unlike a traditional gondola it had a motor that got pretty good speed. Lt. Marino drove.

"We're putting you up in the Lucerni Hotel," Lt. Marino said over the sound of the boat. "It's a small family-owned place, very nice and quaint," she said.

"They've been very cooperative," added Cmdr. Cooke. "In addition to housing you, we'll also be using it as a command center."

Jess listened as she took in the beautiful architecture of Venice. She had to remind herself that she was working.

"Where is the anomaly? Is it still open?"

Cooke sighed. "We can't say for sure, Captain. It's an unusual situation. The first indication that something strange was occurring was when the waters inside the lagoon were flushed out suddenly by clean salt water."

"What lagoon?"

Cooke smiled. "Sorry, Miss Parker. All the canals inside the city are jointly referred to as the lagoon. It's actually a bay of the Adriatic Sea."

"You think the sudden rushing of fresh salt water is from an anomaly?" asked Becker.

"We don't know," said Marino. "You're the experts."

Jess giggled. "Lucky us."

"Don't you have sonar?" asked Becker. "Track the anomaly and any creatures that way."

Cooke said. "The lagoon is usually very dirty, plus…" he paused as he shot a glance at Marino, "there are… political issues."

Becker groaned.

Lt. Marino laughed. "The Captain is not unfamiliar?"

"No and I've had recent dealings with several governments and their politicians," he said. "It was fun." His tone made it clear the last statement was sarcastic.

Cooke laughed. "Then you won't mind two more."

Becker frowned. "Great."

"Two?"

Marino nodded. "Britain and Italy," she said. "That's why I'm here. I am actually stationed down South, at Taranto Naval Base, but when the British government became involved via the ARC…well, the Italian government wanted our Navy to have a presence."

"And you're a delightful presence," said Cooke, "but you're proving as ineffective as me." He turned back to Jess and Becker. "Both our hands are tied."

"Tied?" asked Jess.

Cooke sighed. "The entire city of Venice is one big historical site. City officials, not to mention historians around the world are fanatical about preservation. They've stated flat out, that they won't let us 'muck about' under the city's structures."

"Stupid government…" said Becker, suddenly he looked at Marino and blushed. "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologize," she said. "I agree with you. Sometimes politics unfortunately get in the way of helping people."

"I don't understand," said Jess. "What about creatures? Don't they want them caught?"

Again Cooke sighed. He motioned to Marino who pulled the boat along a building and turned off the motor.

"Look into the water," he said.

Becker and Jess obeyed. Jess hung on to Becker as they peered over the boat. Immediately they saw fish darting around. They were about two meters long, some smaller. They had lean greenish bodies covered with scales.

"These are the creatures?" asked Becker.

"They don't look dangerous," agreed Jess.

"No, they don't. At first they were a curiosity," said Cooke. "The water is usually far too dirty to maintain fish."

The group watched the fish swimming around. "There are a lot of them," said Jess.

"Yes," said Cooke. "They are causing traffic issues in the canals and some residents report aggressive behavior."

"Aggressive? How?"

"Biting. There are always children or tourists who will dangle toes and fingers in despite warnings," Cooke said. "Since these fish have arrived, however, a few of the incidents have been alarming. Fingers and toes have been bitten clean off."

Jess gasped.

"In some cases, the blood drew more fish in," said Cooke. "One child was nearly drowned by the swarm."

Becker shook his head. "That's a problem."

"Yes, but it's not the only reason we called you," said Cooke with a sigh. A water taxi driver disappeared two days ago. We found him early yesterday. He was half eaten."

Jess looked sick.

"These things didn't do it," said Becker.

"No," said Marino. "We have reports of a much larger fish. The footage we have shows a massive jaw with very scary teeth."

"Did you send the footage to our ARC?" Jess asked.

"Yes, your people identified it as Xiphactinus, a large predatory fish from the Cretaceous," said Cooke. "It grows to 5 meters which correlates to the witness reports. There was one sentence in the creature summary that terrified us: 'Skeletal remains have been found with nearly whole prey fish inside."

Jess' eyes grew wide. "How big were the prey fish?"

"It did not specify, but we are concerned. If there are Xiphactinus inside the Venice lagoon, it could devour small children or animals."

"Or kill a water-taxi driver."

"And we aren't even certain that is the biggest creature in the lagoon," said Cooke. "It's just too murky to see clearly."

"Yes. We hope you can help," said Marino.

"We're hoping that your presence will persuade the city officials to allow us to not only place cameras in the lagoon," said Cooke, "but also use unmanned submersibles to explore."

"Wait," said Jess. "Why do you think we can persuade them if you couldn't?"

Cooke smiled. "The ARC has gained notoriety since you've been away from Britain." He looked to Becker. "I recognized you from the footage in Norway," he then turned to Jess, "and you from the public awareness ads in Yemen."

"You were impressive, Miss Parker," said Marino sincerely.

Jess blushed. "Thank you. We're famous, Becker."

"Great," he said.

"It is," said Cooke. "Venice officials need to face the fact that the damage and death documented in the world's media has now come to their own city. You can bring the reality to them, we hope."

Becker nodded. "We'll try."

"How are your communications?" asked Jess.

Marino and Cooke both chuckled.

"It depends on where you are," said Marino. "Not all buildings inside the lagoon have up-to-date technology. The residents and shop owners here embrace the old and quaint. It is their way of life."

"Other places, particularly if the owners are transplants from other nations," said Cooke, "are more up to date, but all communications here are sketchy at best."

Marino nodded. "They've had issues for years. We aren't sure why. It may be the physical structure of Venice. The city is actually built on small islands, linked up by canals and bridges."

"Wow," said Jess.

"The smaller canals all link into one larger main canal called the Grand Canal," said Marino. "It connects the lagoon to the mainland back near where we started."

"It's pretty ingenious," Cooke said. "You can easily get to the mainland to access the Santa Lucia Railway Station and the airport."

Marino nodded. "Yes, and then the Grand Canal circles around, emptying into the other end of the lagoon, inside the city."

"If I understand what you're saying," said Becker, "the waterways in Venice are all connected."

Cooke and Marino both nodded.

Becker groaned. "That mean this whole area could be infested."

"Yes," said Cooke. "Now you see our urgency."

"Yes, I do," he said, "but that's a lot of water to investigate."

"It is," agreed Marino.

They all sighed, looking into the waters that might conceal death from prehistoric jaws.

"Well, we can't get started until we get you two settled in," said Cooke. Marino nodded and restarted the boat, sailing into Venice.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

2,044 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three

They docked outside a five story, split level brick building. The two floors of the front half did not go higher, but ended in an accessible patio on its roof, lying in the shadows of the other, higher floors.

"It's so cute!" Jess cried, as Becker helped her out of the boat.

"The Lucerni family built it in the early 1800s and they still operate it today. You'll like them," said the young Italian officer. "Oh, they also speak English." She smiled.

"That's good," said Jess. "I only speak a few words of Italian."

"You do?" asked Becker.

"Yes, but I don't think they'll be helpful. They're mostly designer names and fashion terms."

Her companions laughed loudly.

Becker shook his head. "I should have guessed."

Jess smiled as they walked inside the hotel. "It's lovely! So cozy."

The floor was tile with a square pattern in warm colors of yellow, orange and a sort of caramel brown. Simple touches like potted plants, Tiffany-style lamps, and family photographs made them feel at home.

The room was large, divided into three parts: a small open entryway, a cozy living area with a soft peach sofa and matching chairs, and finally, a check-in desk along the back wall. Behind the counter stood a slightly plump, middle-aged woman with an inviting smile.

"Welcome!"

"Thank you," Jess said.

"We've brought the additional guests as we promised, Signora," said Lt. Marino.

"Good girl" said the lady with a grin. She turned to Jess and Becker. "I am Laverne Lucerni. Welcome to our home. Please, let us know how we can make your stay more pleasant."

"Unfortunately, we're not here for pleasant," said Becker.

"Yes, you are 'on duty," said Mrs. Lucerni. "It is a shame. I encourage you, however, to sneak away and enjoy our city." She looked cautiously at Cooke. "For short periods of time, of course."

"Oh, I'm the bad guy? Why didn't you look at Marino?" He asked defensively.

"She is Italian."

Marino laughed as Cooke gasped and acted deeply offended, but he was clearly joking. "Shame on you, Signora."

The older lady shrugged. "Italians know the charm of our city and they do not fight it."

"To be fair, Signora Lucerni knows me and my family," said the lieutenant. We've used their hotel for decades. We love this place, and their family."

"Grazie," said Signora.

Marino nodded.

Cooke shook his head, grinning. "So…you're just tempting non-Italians?"

The older Italian woman smiled brightly. "Ci. Yes."

Jess chuckled as she signed the guest book. "Not that it would take much," she said, smirking at Becker. He grinned back.

Mrs. Lucerni smiled. "Yes, we are a tempting city, that is true. Here you are," she said, handing Jess and Becker each a key.

"Judging from their behavior when Valentina and I met them," teased Cooke, "they may want one room."

Marino nudged him and he laughed. "What? They were the ones snogging in public!"

"Oh?" asked Mrs. Lucerni. She noticed the blushing looks on Becker and Jess. She smiled brightly. "Yes. I see."

Jess blushed while Becker grinned slightly at her.

"I can certainly put you in one room," said Signora Lucerni. "I have a very nice large room with a small patio overlooking the canal. It's very intimate."

Jess turned redder and looked away.

"Thank you," said Becker, "but two rooms will be just fine."

Jess turned to him and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "No problem. We don't have to rush."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "You're a sweetheart."

"And Cooke is a bit of a cad," said Marino. "Apologize."

"Oh, absolutely. I'm sorry, Miss Parker. Captain." He smiled. "I do get a bit…casual at times. I meant no offense."

Jess smiled. "None taken. Thank you."

Cooke nodded.

Mrs. Lucerni left the counter and walked in front of them. "Allow me to show you the way to your rooms."

"I can show them," said Marino.

"Grazie, Valentina dear, but it is my job," said Mrs. Lucerni. "My pleasure as well," she said, taking Jess by the hand. "This way, dear." She took the opportunity to whisper, "We can always change your rooms later."

Jess blushed but when Mrs. Lucerni winked at her, she relaxed and giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jess and the older Italian lady giggled as they walked up a short staircase. The walls were lined with more photos.

"I'm sure Valentina and her family are up here somewhere," said Signora Lucerni, gesturing to the pictures. "We like to keep mementos of our guests and their visits."

"How nice," said Jess. "We should take a picture, Becker."

"Yes! You must all adorn our walls together!" cried the Signora.

"Oh, I think I found Valentina," said Cooke. "She's this little girl crying at the camera and having a tantrum."

Marino nudged him again. "Stop that!"

Becker laughed, following them up.

"You're a rascal aren't you, Commander?" asked Jess.

Cooke smirked. "Only when my captain isn't around."

Becker laughed. "Yeah, that always makes a difference."

Cooke nodded.

"Here we are, dears," said Mrs. Lucerni, stopping at a room halfway down the second floor. "This one and the one right next to it," she said. "Now, you two relax, and unpack. Dinner is at 7pm and I don't care what governments you all work for. Be present and be hungry."

Marino smiled. "I wouldn't be late. She's scary when she's angry."

Signora Lucerni nodded, smiled and left.

"I think I love her," said Jess.

"Yeah, she's a wonderful lady," said Marino, laughing.

"True, but she is formidable," said Cooke. "I thought my boss was on the HSM Dependable but it turns out she's here."

They laughed. Becker began to open his door when he realized Jess was trying to carry all four of her bags. She was grunting with effort.

"You do realize that you could ask for help?" asked Becker.

"You do realize… (Grunt)….that you don't have to… (grunt)…wait to be asked, right?"

The men laughed and easily picked up her bags.

"That's better," said Jess, regaining her breath. "Thank you." She opened her door and walked into a small, cheerful room decorated in soft pastels. The afternoon sun shone through the lace curtains on the windows. "How cute!"

Becker laughed, throwing the bags on the floral bedspread. "It's very you."

"It is!"

"I guess I'm in a similar flowery room."

"I can get you quarters on the ship," offered Cooke. "Actually, we considered housing you there, but thought it was better to have you inside the city."

"So…you are both you staying here as well?" asked Jess.

Cooke nodded. "I have a room, but lately I've been spending a lot of time on board, working out the arrangements for your visit. Now that you've arrived, I'll be here more often."

"I wish I could stay here longer," said Marino. "I have to return to my base in the morning, but we'll have time to talk this evening. I'm supposed to dig into your intentions and report back."

"I thought we were asked here by your government?" asked Becker.

Marino nodded. "You were. We appreciate and need the help. We don't understand what's happening, but…"

"Politics," said Cooke.

"In truth, Commander Cooke knows more about the situation. His ship, the Dependable, has been stationed here for weeks."

"I've also got the full dossier on the ARC," said Cooke.

"Which I am less clear on," said Marino. "Don't worry, though, I'm a fast learner."

"Why doesn't your government trust us?"

"It isn't that Miss Parker," said Marino. "They are unsure what to do. They do not like that feeling or that your government and this 'ARC' may know more than they. It is frightening to them."

Becker nodded. "I can understand that."

"Are the Lucernis aware of the reason for our stay?" asked Jess.

"Yes. One of their small grandchildren was bitten," said Marino.

"By one of the strange fish?" asked Becker. Marino nodded.

"Oh, no! Did he lose some of his little fingers or toes?"

"No, Miss Parker. He's fine, but it was very alarming to them."

"I bet," said Becker.

"They didn't really know who to contact, so they called me," said Marino.

"And she forwarded the call to me," said Cooke. "I told them we had help coming. They immediately offered their hotel to us."

"That was nice," said Jess.

"They are very good people," said Marino.

"Yes, but they were also hoping we could make their home safer."

"Of course," said Marino, "and their grandchildren."

"We can and we will," said Becker

Jess smiled and looked adoringly at him. "Yes, we will."

"You two unpack," said Cooke. "You're probably tired. Get some rest. Miss Parker, I've sent the information we have, all the reports and sightings along with basic Venice information like maps and such to your laptop. Oh, you did bring one, didn't you?"

Becker burst out laughing. "That's like asking normal people if they put on their pants."

Jess gently nudged his side. "Be nice."

"I was. It was just an observation, Jess."

She laughed weakly as she unzipped one of the bags, revealing a laptop. Cooke laughed. "Good. You can look the information over and share it with the Captain. I'll see you at dinner."

"As will I," said Marino.

All four nodded and the two officers left.

"He's nice," said Jess.

"Is he?"

"Hmm. Didn't you think so?"

"Yeah."

"She was pretty."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Is she?"

"Yes."

Becker laughed. "I suppose she is pretty and Cooke is nice, but I'm sorry, my attention is elsewhere."

"Oh…" she said, moving closer. "Is it?"

"Hmm," he said. He moved closer too. "In fact, my attention is totally diverted to the beautiful woman standing in front of me."

Jess giggled and they closed the short distance remaining between them. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed deeply.

They tumbled backwards onto the bed. Jess lay beneath him, her arms gently weaving through his hair. He lightly caressed her naked leg.

When they came up for air, they smiled at each other.

"We should probably stop," she said. "For now." She blushed.

"Hmm. Probably," he said, gently touching her cheek. "It's fine, Jess. I don't want to go too fast."

"Thank you," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I do appreciate it, Becker."

He nodded and moved off her.

She straightened up and they sat next to each other. "I want to…be with you," she said, bowing her head bashfully. Then she looked up. "I really do, Becker. I'm not as…innocent, maybe as I look."

His eyebrow leapt up. "Uh…Can you be more specific?"

She giggled and turned red. "No." She giggled more and took his hand. "I just think we should at least have a date first."

He laughed. "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"And we have an awesome setting for it," she said, smiling. "If we can sneak away, like Mrs. Lucerni said."

Becker laughed. "We're two highly trained operatives of a secret facility," he said. "Well, now it's semi-secret. Anyway, we can sneak."

She laughed. "Yes, we can. Sounds fun." She looked at him and sighed happily. "I'm so glad we're here."

"Me too, Jess."

After a few moments of longing looks, Jess got up off the bed. "OK. I am going to unpack. Want to help?" She started pulling clothes out of the open bag.

He groaned. "Sorry, that does not sound fun." He walked to the door, and turned. "I'll meet you later for din…"

Jess looked up to see why he stopped. He was staring at her, or that is, at the garment in her hand.

She was holding a flimsy, lacy, short, lavender nightgown.

"On second thought…"

Jess turned pink and hastily threw the thing behind her. "Yeah, on second thought, I should unpack alone," she said, gently pushing him out the door.

He had a big smirk on his face. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, smiling.

"OK. Call me when it's…safe…to come back in."

She giggled. She leaned up and kissed him. "Will do."

He nodded and went to his own room.

She sighed as she closed the door. "Who knew I had so much will power?"

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1138 Words, this chapter

Chapter Four

The next morning, naval officer Cooke walked into the Lucerni hotel. He heard giggles and turned to his left. Jess Parker sat, trying to sip coffee as Captain Becker whispered into her ear, making her giggle and spill the brew.

"Stop it!" she cried, giggling. Becker wore a huge smirk.

"You two seem happy," said Cooke.

"Yeah, we are," said Becker as Jess nodded. "Let me guess. You're here to ruin it."

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. I apologize," he said.

"We don't forgive you."

"Becker! It's not his fault."

"Thank you, Miss. I do appreciate it. I wish I had good news."

"Another attack?" asked Becker.

Cooke nodded. "Late last night we were alerted that a young tourist had fallen into Saint Mark's Basin, near Saint Mark's Cathedral. His mates who were with him at the time insisted that a giant fish had taken him. We were a bit dubious because they were all intoxicated, but we had to look into it anyway. We found the partially consumed remains early this morning."

Jess groaned. "Yuck."

Cooke nodded. "The bite marks indicate a large creature."

"Great," said Becker.

"The place of the incident has the local authorities very nervous."

"Why?" asked Becker.

Jess rolled her eyes. "You didn't do your homework."

"He sent the information on Venice to you Jess. It was your homework."

She giggled. "Fine, and luckily for you, I did it." She cleared her throat. "Saint Mark's Cathedral or Basilica San Marco," she said in Italian to Becker, who chuckled, "is the beautifully majestic masterpiece of Venetian Architecture."

"You sound like a travel guide."

"Thank you," said Jess. "The Basilica is very famous. It's like the beacon of Venice, where everyone takes pictures and gathers in its square."

Cooke nodded. "St. Mark's Square or Piazza San Marco in Italian. It is a very busy tourist attraction."

"Oh."

"Oh?" asked Jess. "Trust you to not know one of the most famous romantic sites in the world."

"Shouldn't you be glad that I don't know it?" he asked. He leaned closer. "That probably means you'll be the first woman to be there with me… romantically." He smirked.

Jess blushed and giggled. "Good point."

Cooke shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll be on business when we see it."

"Rats," said Jess.

"We can find a few moments," said Becker, winking at her.

Jess giggled and turned red as she looked shyly at Cooke.

"You're making me feel like a third wheel," he said.

"Good."

"Becker! Sorry," said Jess, still red from blushing.

"I suppose I'll survive," he said. "Too bad Lieutenant Marino had to go back to Taranto. We could have been third wheels together."

Jess giggled. "She's pretty," she said, smiling.

Cooke laughed. "Sorry, Miss Parker. I only see the uniform. It's safer that way."

Becker laughed and nodded. "I know what you mean."

Jess giggled. "Fortunately, I don't have a uniform."

"You'd die."

"I would! How do you guys where the same thing every day?"

Cooke shook his head, chuckling. "It's part of the job." He sighed. "And we should get back to it, the reason you're here."

"Right, the man-eating fish," Becker said.

Cooke nodded. "The tourist's death in such a public area is causing a lot of concern. Venice officials don't want to alert the population, but we don't want more victims."

"What about closing the canals?" asked Becker.

"The city officials are dead set against it."

"Of course they are," said Becker. "It's always the same, they're afraid of losing the tourist money."

"Yes, but I made it clear to them that public safety is our priority. If we can't ensure that safety, then we will have to take drastic measures."

Becker nodded. "Good. I hope you're prepared to battle the bureaucrats."

"If you're prepared to handle the creatures and anomaly."

"We are," said Jess confidently.

Becker smiled. "I guess we're ready whenever you are."

"Very well. I thought I'd take you around; show you the major problem areas."

"Sounds good."

"Can we sneak a little sight-seeing in, maybe?" asked Jess.

"Maybe you should stay here," said Becker.

"Are you over-protecting me already?"

"Yes."

Jess shook her head. "I'd like to argue with you, but it would be a good time to test communications within the city."

"There you go," said Becker.

"You know, you could pretend that you'll miss me."

"Oh, I will. I promise."

Jess sighed. "Great start to our stay in Venice."

"Actually, last night was the start, and it was great, remember?" Becker asked with a smirk.

Jess blushed. "I do." They smiled at each other like a couple of love struck kids.

"I miss all the fun," Cooke said. "Should I ask what you two were up to once I and Marino left to report to my ship last night?"

Jess blushed. "We just had some wine, that's all."

Becker smirked. "On the rooftop patio, in the moonlight."

"Nice," said Cooke. "I think I'm jealous."

"Believe me, we don't often have nights like that," said Jess blushing.

"No, we don't," said Becker, taking her hand and kissing it.

"I just had a thought," said Cooke. "We asked the Captain here because the world media has him looking like some sort of action hero. Maybe he isn't. Miss Parker, have you tamed him?"

Jess giggled. "I don't think he can be tamed." She looked at him questioningly. "Can you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Do you really want to know, Commander?"

Cooke laughed. "Perhaps not."

Jess giggled. "He can handle himself," she said with a smile at Becker, "but be careful anyway."

Becker gave her a soft kiss. "I will."

"Are you set up, Miss Parker?"

"Yes. I communicated with your ship this morning. It was a weak connection at first, but I was able to boost it considerably. We're hoping I can do the same with field communications inside the canals."

"Yes, that's why we need you."

"It's good to be needed," she said, smiling.

"What about the ADD?" asked Becker. "Is it here or on your ship?"

"Both. We're bringing a smaller version to the hotel for Miss Parker. It should be here at any moment. We still have the ADD on the Dependable, but the readings from inside the lagoon have been rather unreliable. We were hoping Miss Parker could help us with the ADD, tweak it, as it were."

Jess smiled. "I'm good at tweaking."

Becker laughed. "Sounds like a job made for you."

"Do you both have comms?" she asked.

Both men nodded.

"OK. I'll talk to you soon," she said. She hugged Becker tight. "You better come back in one piece."

"I will. We're just scouting. Right?"

Cooked nodded.

"Yeah well, I know things have a way of going…off plan," she said.

"I'll be fine."

She nodded and watched them leave the hotel.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1198 Words, this chapter

Author's Note: The landmarks that appear in this chapter are thanks to DrawntoDarkness. She (he) told me about the Bridge of Sighs and the legend associated with it and that got me interested in the other famous sites in Venice. Thank you!

Chapter Five

Outside, Cooke said to Becker, "Mr. Lucerni has given us access to his private boat launch. It will greatly help."

"How many boats does he have?"

"He only has two, but I have access to many more. We can even bring in some of our patrol boats from the Dependable."

"We may need them, depending on how many creatures are in the water."

"Agreed, Captain," said Cooke.

The two walked around to the back of the hotel and climbed into a boat. Cooke drove.

They sailed around the outside of the city until a large, ornate building took shape. Cooke stopped the boat. "This is where the attack happened last night," he said. "Saint Mark's Cathedral, inside the Basin."

Becker nodded. He leaned over to see into the water. "Lots of fish, but mostly the smaller ones."

"Yes, and we still do not know where the anomaly is."

"We need to get down there, either with divers or an unmanned robot."

"My superiors are still trying to get permission and Marino is trying at her end as well."

Becker cursed. "We can't really do much from up here."

"Now you know our frustration," said the naval officer. "We're here to help but we are kept from doing that."

Becker nodded. Just then he heard static in his ear.

"Becker?"

"I barely read you, Jess."

"I know. The signal is horrible."

"Yes, we were afraid you'd have no better luck, Miss Parker."

"Well, this just won't do," said Jess.

Becker chuckled. "She can't stand to be out of the loop."

"I can't. Let me work on it."

"Good," said Cooke. "Keep in touch."

"I will," said Jess.

"I have more to show you," said Cooke. He sailed around to other canals, pointing out famous landmarks.

"Jess is going to be angry," said Becker. "You're giving me a pretty good tour."

Cooke chuckled. "What she doesn't know…"

"I do know," said Jess' voice in their ears. "You're sailing past the Piombi prison where Casanova escaped by climbing onto the roof, sliding down a drain pipe, and sneaking into the Doge's Palace. Doge means 'supreme authority,' by the way."

"Thank you, the Parker Travel Guide," mocked Becker.

Jess continued, "Casanova then slipped outside and into a gondola. First though, he stopped for coffee in the Piazza San Marco."

Cooke shook his head as Becker laughed loudly. "The last bit Miss Parker is just a local legend."

"It all sounds far-fetched. Where do you get this stuff?" asked Becker.

"I got it from our naval friend, in the information he sent," said Jess. "It doesn't sound so far-fetched to me. I'd need a coffee before an escape."

Becker laughed.

"How did you know where we are?" asked Cooke.

"Camera feed."

"I was told they are unreliable," said Cooke.

"I'm boosting the signal through our satellites. The comm link is stronger too."

"Yeah, you're coming in loud and clear," said Becker.

"I am impressed, Miss Parker."

"Thank you, Commander. I, however, am angry with you. Both of you. I want a tour too."

"Sorry, Miss Parker, but we are all on duty."

"Nice try," said Jess. "You're in the canals of Venice and I'm in a hotel. It's charming, but it's still a hotel. I want to see Venice."

"Quit whining," said Becker, chuckling. "We aren't having a picnic, you know. We're looking for killer fish and shining lights of doom."

"Now who's whining?" asked Jess. She watched as a gondola sailed past with a cuddling couple inside. "Ooh, I want to do that! I want to take a romantic gondola ride."

Cooke smirked. "I'll be happy to accommodate you later, Miss Parker."

"Watch it. If anyone is going for a romantic anything with Miss Parker, it will be me."

"Aw…I kind of like you jealous," she said. "We are definitely fitting a gondola ride in. Definitely."

"A ride for two, Cooke, that does not include you, Mate," said Becker.

"Yes, Captain," he said respectfully, but he grinned.

They sailed a bit longer then Cooke asked, "Are you still with us, Miss Parker?"

"In spirit."

The men laughed.

"Our next landmark might be of particular interest to you and the Captain. We are sailing towards the Bridge of Sighs. It was built in 1602 out of white limestone."

"Wow, that's a white bridge," said Jess, making Cooke laugh. "It's wide too."

"It crosses over the Rio de Palazzo canal and connects New Prison with the older interrogation rooms of the Doge's Palace."

"Why are there interrogation rooms in a romantic city?"

Cooke and Becker laughed. "Medieval times may seem romantic now, but they were pretty brutal, Miss Parker."

"Yuck."

"There is, however, a romantic legend associated with the Bridge of Sighs. It says that lovers will be granted eternal love and bliss if they kiss on a gondola at sunset under the Bridge Of Sighs."

"We have to go!"

"My apologies Miss Parker," began the naval officer, "You are a lovely and charming young lady, but the Captain is, frankly, terrifying and big."

"Not you, Commander!" she cried, hearing Becker's laughter in the background. "Becker, you are seriously getting snogged under the Bridge of Sighs. At sunset. In a gondola."

"I look forward to it."

"Good."

Cooke sighed. "I'm beginning to wish I'd pushed this detail on to someone else. It's a bit too fluffy for me."

"Sorry," said Jess. "Not really." She giggled.

Cooke shook his head, chuckling. "Onward," he said, sailing past the Bridge of Sighs. "I will show you another spot that is concerning. It is a very popular area and has seen some of the larger Xiphactinus."

He maneuvered the small boat around until they faced a large bridge.

"The Ponte di Rialto is one of the most photographed bridges in Venice. It is also the oldest bridge across the Grand Canal, built between 1588 and 1592."

"How do you remember these dates, huh?" asked Becker.

Cooke laughed and shrugged. "I have spent a great deal of time with the mayor and the other city officials, too much it seems. The Ponte di Rialto is essentially three areas. It's large arch allows boats to pass beneath. The outer sides of the bridge are footpaths, dispersing pedestrian traffic. Finally, it is a popular shopping district with shops actually built into it."

"Uh-oh," said Becker.

Jess squealed. "Shopping! He said shopping, Becker!"

"I heard."

"We have to go!"

"Calm down, Jess."

She sucked in a long, shaky breath. "I'm in hell."

Becker laughed. "Let's save the Venetian people first, then we'll do the romantic bridge thing and the shopping."

"Hmm. Shopping and then the romantic bridge thing, I think, Becker."

"Ouch!" cried Cooke.

"I didn't mean anything," Jess said quickly.

"I know," Becker said with a laugh. "That's just you. You are shopping."

"I'm touched that you understand me so well, Becker."

He laughed. As the two men stood on the boat, laughing at the field coordinator, they noticed a sudden churning in the water under the Ponte di Rialto.

"Is that normal?" asked the Captain.

"No," said Cooke.

The churning grew in intensity and reached their boat. Becker then saw a long, large, green body approach. "This isn't good."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

2118 Words, this chapter

Chapter Six, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

"Becker, the ADD is going off! I can't isolate the location though. It's lighting up the whole lagoon."

"We've got the location, Jess."

"It's here, Miss Parker, with us," said Cooke.

Becker was slowly walking along the edge of the boat, trying to get a good look at the creature. ""It's at least the size of the boat."

Jess gasped. "I…uh…be careful."

Becker chuckled. "We don't have much control right now, Jess."

The boat rocked as the creature swam. The waves surrounding them got bigger. Becker heard yelling and screaming from the bridge. Apparently the creature had been spotted.

"Captain," said Cooke, pointing to a distance away from them, closer to the bridge. More waves grew from beneath it. "Is that another one?"

Becker nodded as he watched the waves collide with the waves from their monster. Then he saw the long green body. He cursed. "Jess, we have two creatures."

"Acknowledged. Thankfully, there is excellent camera surveillance under the bridge. I've got a picture of the thing. I'm running it through identification now."

"It's huge. It has to be one of those bigger fish," said Becker.

"A Xipha…cactus?" asked Cooke.

Becker nodded. "More or less."

"ID is in," said Jess. She paused to take a deep, calming breath. "You're right. It is Xiphactinus."

Becker cursed again. "I don't suppose we have any EMDs onboard?"

Cooke shook his head. "Civilian boats aren't allowed arms inside the city."

The boat rode out another large wave. This time Becker could see the teeth as the fish swam by. "I really wish the Lucernis had a hidden stash of guns in their boats."

"I'm on my way," said Jess, running out of her room. "I'm bringing the EMDs to you."

Becker laughed. "That's my girl."

"EMDS? Those are the experimental guns of the ARC, yes?" asked Cooke.

Becker looked at him but said nothing.

"You carried these weapons into Venice, undetected?"

Becker shrugged. "I believe in being prepared."

"But how did you manage it?"

Becker smirked. "I have…experience sneaking firearms into all kinds of places."

Another large wave hit the boat. "If we survive, I'll feign ignorance, I promise," said Cooke.

Becker laughed. "I'd appreciate that."

The fish were so far only circling the boat. Cooke let the ship move along with the waves and the creatures. Other boats did not.

"They're panicking," said Cooke.

"That's not a good idea" said Becker.

They watched as three boats got into a traffic jam under the bridge. "Hold on!" cried Cooke, as the commotion of the traffic jam caused a huge swell under their boat.

Becker and Cooke were tossed with the boat as it was pushed backwards. Becker ended up on the bottom of the boat. Even as Cooke helped him up, they heard screams.

Becker looked up to watch helplessly as the creatures were pushed toward the three boats. One of the boats was smaller than Cooke's. It was no match for the bulk of the creature.

"No!" cried the naval officer, as the small tourist boat rolled over.

The water turned red. Becker could see human body parts as the two fish fought over their prey.

There were screams, groans, and shouts all around the bridge.

The other two boats frantically fought to escape.

"No, no, no," moaned Becker as he watched the boats scrape against one other, frantically trying to escape.

The boats were locked in a battle for survival-pushing, bumping, and knocking each other violently. The fish remained beside the boats, waiting.

As Becker and Cooke watched, one boat got away, knocking the other forcefully backwards. The fish apparently saw an opportunity and they both rammed the losing boat.

It capsized.

"No!" screamed both men.

Bodies tumbled into the water and the waiting mouths.

More blood colored the Rialto canal.

A few people had escaped the fish, swimming for dear life to the sides of the Canal. Fortunately there were plenty of people on hand to haul them up to safety.

"I don't believe it," said Cooke. "We've got some idiot heading straight for us."

Becker looked behind them. Despite the traffic piling up behind them, one boat was maneuvering toward them.

"Jess!"

She waved frantically, holding three EMDs.

Jess's ship darted between other boats. Finally, they pulled up as close alongside Becker and Cooke as possible. To Becker's amazement, he recognized the ship's pilot.

It was none other than Mrs. Lucerni.

Jess leaned across the boat, passing the guns to Becker as he stretched toward her. She only passed two. He looked at her.

"What?" she asked, brandishing the last gun. "You don't think I'm just going to stand here twirling my hair, do you?"

Becker didn't have a chance to reply. There was a huge scream. He turned to see the Xiphactinus do a sort of belly flip half-way out of the water. Apparently it was trying to get at the prey on the bridge.

"Oh my God!"

"Jess, you and Mrs. Lucerni get out of here!" screamed Becker.

"We can help!"

"Jess, no!"

"Dear, I can handle this boat," said Mrs. Lucerni. "Apparently, Miss Parker can handle that gun. Now, I see two fish who are entirely too big and monstrous. Take my advice and use the help we offer."

Jess laughed. "Hard to argue with that, don't you think, Becker?"

Becker looked at Cooke who shrugged.

Another scream went up. Becker saw another human become fish bait. "Fine! Let's move!" he screamed.

"I'll move one way," yelled Mrs. Lucerni, "you take the other side!"

Cooke nodded. They sailed on either side of the fish and ship wreckage. Becker and Jess fired as they moved closer. One fish took Jess' hit right in its beak-like head. It submerged.

"Dang it! I can't get a shot!" Jess yelled.

Mrs. Lucerni stayed behind the wheel of the boat. She looked cautiously into the water in front of them. After a few moments, she suddenly shouted and pointed in front of the boat.

"There! Jess dear, there!"

Jess fired. "Did I get it?"

Mrs. Lucerni shook her head. "I cannot tell."

They stared tensely into the water. A few moments later, a large green mass floated to the top. Jess was ready, aiming dead on it. It did not move.

"I think it…might be dead," Mrs. Lucerni said.

"These guns only stun," said Jess, "but I think you're right. I got it." She looked at Mrs. Lucerni and the women laughed with relief.

On the other side of the wreckage, Becker hadn't fired. His fish hadn't broken the water.

"I hope it didn't get past us somehow," said Cooke. "Maybe under the boat?"

"I don't think so," said Becker, "from what Connor has told me about these predatory fish, they go crazy when blood is in the water. They can't just swim away."

Cooke nodded. "Feeding frenzy, like a shark."

"Yeah, something like that," said Becker.

They spent a few silent moments, looking into the water. Becker shook his head. "Where are you, you monster?"

Then he and Cooke felt a lurch. They looked at each other. They felt another hit.

Then they were hit by a massive jolt.

Both men were knocked off their feet, but stayed inside the boat.

Mrs. Lucerni had turned her boat around to help the men. They cleared the wreckage just in time to see the men and the boat knocked backwards.

"No!" cried Jess.

"Hold on, dear!" cried Mrs. Lucerni. "They're coming our way!"

"We're going to hit them!" Jess cried, watching with wide eyes as Becker's boat came closer.

"Becker!"

Becker was trying to get up. It wasn't so easy while the ship kept rocking. He thought he heard his name and managed to get up enough to see the other boat, aiming for them. "Jess! No!"

"Hold on!" cried Cooke. He swerved so that when they did hit, the impact wasn't bad. It didn't even knock them off their feet.

Across the fronts of both boats, which were now touching, Becker saw Jess' smiling face. "You OK?"

She nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. Thanks to my captain."

Cooke smiled and shook his head. "Not just me. Mrs. Lucerni helped."

She smiled. "I'm glad we didn't wreck. My husband doesn't know that both of his boats are currently on giant fish duty."

Jess had to giggle. Becker though had his attention back on the water. "We still have two big fish to catch," he said.

"Only one, actually," Jess said with a smug smile. "I got mine."

Becker looked at her with his trademark eyebrow raise, and then he laughed. "Don't get cocky."

She giggled.

Cooke joined Becker, both of them aiming into the water. "Where is it?"

Becker shook his head.

"The water is too still," said Mrs. Lucerni.

Jess gulped. She tried to relax. "I don't like this…"

Becker slowly paced the boat. "Come on…"

Then…

A green head, brandishing a scary row of bloody red teeth popped up. It snapped at Becker.

Jess screamed.

He just had time to jump back. Cooke fired, hitting the head before it vanished beneath the water.

"Becker! Are you alright?" cried Jess.

He looked over at her. He nodded and tried to catch his breath.

"I seriously hate that fish," Jess said.

Becker laughed. "I'm not fond of it myself."

Cooke had moved to the other end of the boat near the edge.

"Careful," said Becker.

Cooke nodded. "I'm aware that it can jump now."

"Yeah, that wasn't a fun way to learn," said Becker. He stayed near the fronts of both boats. "Jess? See anything?"

She shook her head.

Becker nodded, edging closer to the side of the boat. Just as he peered over the side, the fish made another try.

Becker fired as he jumped back. Jess also fired. It submerged quickly.

"Did either of us hit it?"

"I don't know, Jess," Becker said, staring intently at the water. "Stay alert."

"Oh, don't worry," she said. Just as she finished speaking the fish jumped again.

Again they fired. Jess stared it in the eye as she hit it.

"That a girl!" cried Becker.

Jess smiled. "Is it down?"

Becker shook his head, watching the water. "I don't know." Then the water churned, making it obvious. "It's still conscious," he said.

"No," Jess said softly.

Cooke had moved beside Becker. "It won't go down."

They watched as the fish swam back and forth, occasionally hitting the boat, but not nearly as hard as it had before.

"What is it doing?" asked Mrs. Lucerni.

Jess shook her head. "Looking for them, maybe?"

"It's toying with us," said Cooke.

Becker nodded. "It must be personal," he said with a light chuckle. "It hasn't hit the women at all."

"Maybe it doesn't like us," said Jess.

"Chauvinist," said Mrs. Lucerni, making Jess smile.

A few moments later, Jess yelled as the fish made another snap for the men.

"Yep, it's settled on us," said Becker.

"For dinner," added Cooke.

"What do we do?" yelled Jess across to Becker.

He shook his head. "There's too much water concealing it."

"Well, I don't want to play cat and mouse all day with a fish!" she yelled.

Becker chuckled. "Sorry. Tell the fish that."

She wrinkled her nose. "It's been hit, maybe three times! How long does it take to knock out a fish?"

"I don't know. Ask Connor when we get back."

"I won't care then!"

Becker smiled. "I hope not."

"It looks like we're not the only ones getting tired of this," said Cooke, nodding toward the bridge. Several police officers were looking over at them.

"Tell them to come down and help," said Becker.

"Who's that?" asked Jess, pointing to a man standing on the edge of the canal. He had a blow horn.

"I think I recognize him," said Cooke. "Yes. He's one of my friends from the city council. Hooray, we're saved," he added with heavy sarcasm.

Becker laughed. Then the man shouted through the horn in Italian. "What's he saying?"

Cooke shook his head. "Not much. He's just warning us to 'desist blocking traffic' or he'll arrest us."

"Are you serious?" asked Becker in disbelief.

Cooke sighed. "Welcome to bureaucracy."

"I've met bureaucracy. This is stupidity."

Suddenly the boat was rocked again. They stumbled, grabbing on to each other. Then, immediately after came another hit, but this one was massive and violent.

Jess watched in horror as Becker and Cooke were flung overboard as the boat was knocked onto its side.

She screamed.

A gasp went up from the crowds all around the bridge. Mrs. Lucerni mumbled an Italian prayer. Even Bullhorn Man dropped his bullhorn.

Jess wailed Becker's name, piercing the air like the sad, forlorn cry of a Banshee.

"Becker!"

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

1203 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seven

Still in shock, Jess and Mrs. Lucerni rode out the waves caused by the violent knocking of Becker's boat. The boats had separated slightly during the attack, and then floated back together, their front ends touching.

"Oh my God!" screamed Jess. "Where are they?"

Mrs. Lucerni shook her head, continuing to pray.

Tears ran down Jess face. She didn't see any commotion in the water, like a…feeding. Still, she felt like throwing up.

Then she ran to the front of the boat. She bent over the end, trying to see into the other boat. As she did she couldn't believe what she saw.

Becker. He had been flung from his boat onto her boat's front end.

"Oh my God!" she cried, immediately crawling toward him. "Becker?"

Mrs. Lucerni ran to them. "It's a miracle," she muttered. "Uh…get him inside, dear."

Jess nodded. She didn't want to move him; in case he was hurt, but she couldn't chance him falling into the water should the fish hit their boat. "Careful," she said, pulling Becker.

He was dazed, but he let Jess pull him. Once he moved close enough, Mrs. Lucerni helped pull him inside. He slumped against the inside of the boat. Jess sat next to him, caressing his cheek. "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so," he said, trying to gain his breath back. "Thanks."

Both women smiled and nodded. Jess kissed his lips lightly. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle. He then tried to move.

Immediately, both women laid their hands against him.

"No, no, don't," said Mrs. Lucerni. "Stay still."

"She's right," said Jess softly. "We don't know how hurt you are."

"I'm alright. Really," he said, smiling to Jess. "A bit banged up…and I don't want to do that again soon."

Jess chuckled. "Me either."

He laughed and nodded. Then he reached up, pulled her gently to him and kissed her. He sighed. Then he looked around. He realized he was in Jess' boat. "Where's Cooke?"

"Oh my God!" cried Jess in alarm. "I forgot. I mean…I saw you….you went flying, and I…."

"It's all right Jess, it's not your fault," he said gently. "We need to find him though."

Jess nodded, tearing up slightly. She helped Becker up and they began to look around.

"If he went into the canal…." Jess said, but stopped.

Mrs. Lucerni had moved to the edge of their boat. "I do not see…more blood," she said quietly.

Becker had moved close to the end of the other boat. He tried to look inside. "I…can't…see…" Jess returned to him, clinging to his side. He stared at the water. "I hope he's alright. He's a good man."

Jess nodded. A tear ran down her cheek.

Then they suddenly heard some shouts in Italian. They turned toward the noise and there they saw several men, including Blow Horn Man, helping a soaking wet man up and onto the bank.

"Cooke!" yelled Becker.

Jess giggled, jumping up and down in the boat.

"Are you alright?" Becker asked, shouting.

Cooke nodded. He was hunched over, clearly winded and trying to gain back his breath.

Becker laughed, hugging Jess close. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his chest. Beside them, Mrs. Lucerni laughed as she thanked God, in Italian, for the Commander's escape.

Then they were reminded that they still had a problem, a big one. Their boat was struck violently.

Jess screamed, but Becker had her tightly in his arms. Mrs. Lucerni, however, was knocked down. They tried to help her up but they were hit again.

Becker was aware that Cooke and others were shouting, but he was a bit preoccupied.

"I hate that fish," he mumbled.

It hit them again. This time they all fell into the bottom of the boat.

It hit them again.

And again.

And again.

"Stop!" screamed Jess.

Mrs. Lucerni moaned and prayed in Italian.

Becker cursed and looked at Jess. "I'm not losing you to some fish!"

Jess looked at him. "Me either."

Another hit.

"Mrs. Lucerni? Can you still drive?"

Another hit.

"Ci. Yes."

"Ok. Let's catch it," said Becker.

Another hit.

"How?" asked Jess.

"Between us," he said.

"Between us?" asked the Italian lady.

Becker nodded. He looked at Jess. He kissed her firmly but quickly. Then Jess watched in horror as he jumped from their boat.

"No!" she screamed, but it was too late.

He was in the air. Even as he leapt, so did the fish. It narrowly missed catching his foot as he landed inside the other boat.

Becker stood up.

"You're an idiot!" screamed Jess.

Becker smiled, but the fish tried again, and he jumped back. He ran to the wheel, praying he could drive the boat. "Mrs. Lucerni?"

"Yes, Captain?" she yelled back.

"We ram together!"

"Ram what?" asked Jess.

"The fish, obviously, Jessica!"

"Becker, it's too fast!"

"We will try," said Mrs. Lucerni. "Sit down, per favore, Jess."

Jess did as she was told. "Is his boat even seaworthy?"

Mrs. Lucerni worked the boat's controls. She smiled. "We shall see, dear."

Jess moaned.

Becker hoped his plan worked, beginning with the boat's engine. To his great relief, it started. He backed up as much as he could, avoiding the clogged traffic in the canal.

He was hoping the movement of the water would agitate the fish. He then moved quickly forward, and as he sped back to his old location, he smiled. He saw the fish moving about, trying to decide who to attack: the boat with the ladies or whatever new prey was churning the water.

He saw the fish target the boat with Jess but he knew it was too late.

For the fish, that is.

"Sorry, playtime is over," Becker muttered.

He sped toward it. He saw Mrs. Lucerni nod. As he rammed into the fish from the back, Mrs. Lucerni rammed it head on.

Wham!

They sandwiched the fish between the boats. Blood and fish pieces rained down.

"Ew!" Jess screamed.

Mrs. Lucerni praised the Lord.

Becker got up and admired his handiwork. After what it had put them all through, he had no sympathy. "I'm glad Abby's not here," he said as he jumped into the ladies' boat.

"Becker! You ruined my dress! And my shoes! And my hair!"

He chuckled. He was covered in the mess himself. "Sorry, but at least we match."

"Ugh!"

Mrs. Lucerni managed to sail the boat to where Cooke was waiting with Bullhorn Man.

The Commander laughed. "What some people will do to get out of an interrogation. The city councilor wanted to see you," he said, nodding at Bullhorn Man, "but he insists you both clean up first."

"Bless him," said Jess.

"Maybe now he'll reconsider his lack of cooperation," said Becker.

"Well, it isn't only up to him," said Cooke, "but uh, yeah, we may have gotten his attention."

Jess half chuckled, half cried, as fish guts dripped down her face. "Oh, good. Now we've got his attention."

Cook laughed. "Yeah, anyway, he's more interested now. I think he's realized that he and the city leaders have underestimated the situation. This could be a very good thing."

Becker smiled. "And all it took was some fish guts."

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

734 words, this chapter.

Chapter Eight

Becker sat on the bed in Jess' room. He was showered and changed. She was showered and dressed, but she was currently drying her long brown hair.

Becker watched her, loving every second.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I just love…watching you."

She smiled. "Oh."

She went back to drying her hair and he happily watched. Finally, she finished. "OK. I'm ready. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Becker, my clothes were just ruined. I'm in mourning for that outfit. Let's go and relieve my pain."

He laughed. "Shopping?"

She smiled, ran over to him and plopped onto his lap. "Shopping," she said, and then kissed him long and tenderly.

When she finished she pulled back to look at him.

"Still want to go shopping?" he asked.

She giggled. "Yes, but I reserve the right to continue where I left off," she said.

He smiled. "Absolutely." He pulled her in for another tender kiss. He sighed. "OK. Shopping."

She squealed. "I'm charging it all to the ARC, you know."

He laughed as they walked out of her room. "I think that's fair. Lester may have to pay for a new boat for the Lucernis. Possibly two."

"At the very least they're getting expert boat washing and restorations," said Jess. "I'll see to it."

Becker laughed. "That's why everyone loves you. You take care of people."

She smiled. "I try."

They reached the lobby where they waved to Mrs. Lucerni, who had also cleaned up and changed clothes.

"Does Signor Lucerni know about the boats yet?" asked Becker.

She smiled. "Not quite yet. I will break it to him gently, over dessert tonight."

Jess and Becker laughed.

"Let us know if you need character references," said Becker.

"It was not your fault at all," said Jess. "Plus, you saved us."

Signora Lucerni blushed. "Grazie, but you two acted admirably as well. I may take you up on the character references, however."

They laughed and nodded. Jess blew her a kiss and they walked toward the front door.

They almost made it.

Cooke walked in right before them.

"No," said Jess.

"Excuse me?" asked the young Commander.

"We're not here," she said. "We're unavailable. Come on, Becker."

She pulled him along. Becker just smiled and said, "We're shopping."

Cooke laughed. "Fine, but you are both expected for supper tonight at Councilor Orsetti's house."

"Ooh. I'll need a new, proper outfit," she said. "Is it casual or formal?"

"Not formal, but we should all look nice." He laughed. "I've been informed by the Signora Orsetti that uniforms are not allowed. It's a good thing I brought a suit to this deployment."

Jess giggled. "Yes, it is. Fashion is always a good thing." She took Becker's arm. "OK, see you later. Bye." She moved through the door, pulling him along.

Cooke rushed outside to stop them. "Hold on! I haven't told you what time."

Jess turned around and marched up to the naval officer, poking him in the chest. "I already sacrificed too much for this city. I am going to spend what's left of the day with my….with Becker. Got it?"

Cooke turned white. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good," she said. She turned back to Becker.

"But be back by seven," added Cooke.

Jess turned around and stared evilly at him. "What?"

Becker laughed and moved quickly between the two. "Easy. Don't anger the Queen by hurting one of her sailors. We'll be back by then." Jess turned her evil eye to him. "It's fine, Jess. It's plenty of time to be with your boyfriend." He smirked.

Jess squealed and jumped in his arms. "You said it! I have a witness."

Cooke and Becker laughed.

"I said it and I meant it," he said and kissed her. "You're my girlfriend."

She squealed again. "He said that too!" She jumped into his arms again.

Cooke shook his head. "You two have fun. I'll see you tonight. I'm heading back to the ship…and safety."

Becker laughed and they watched him leave.

"Bye, Commander Cooke!" called Jess happily. "Thank you for the invitation!"

"The one you nearly killed him over?"

"I never! Don't talk silly, boyfriend."

"Sorry, girlfriend."

She giggled and hugged him. "Hmm," she said with a contented sigh. "Venice. You. Me. Life is perfect."

He smiled. "It is."

"You know what would make it even more perfect?"

"Shopping?"

She squealed and grabbed his hand as she charged them both down the street.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

1655 Words this chapter

Chapter Nine

Becker shook his head, chuckling as Jess hummed. "You're very happy," he said.

"I am," answered the petite brunette.

"It's because we sneaked out and ditched Cooke, isn't it?"

She giggled. "No." She looked at him and laughed. "Maybe a little. I wanted a romantic stroll in Venice with my boyfriend," she said, enunciating the last word. Becker laughed. "Besides, we'll meet him there."

"Yeah. Won't he be happy with us?"

She giggled. "He's a big boy. He'll survive."

"I hope we will." He sighed. "Dinner with a politician." He groaned. "Even if the food's great, we'll probably get indigestion just listening to him."

She giggled. "Maybe. Right now, I don't care," she said, snuggling into his side.

He laughed and draped his arm around her. He sighed with contentment. "I don't care either, now that you mention it. We're walking down a charming street, paved with cobblestones and the beautiful woman with me is simply breathtaking in the setting sun."

"Aw, thank you," she said. "I can't take full credit for being breathtaking. It's the new clothes."

Becker smirked, looking at her for about the billionth time. She wore a see-through black lace skirt which fell to her knees, with a bright purple mini skirt underneath that stopped mid-thigh.

The top repeated the purple, but now it had a shiny almost metallic look. The top, which had a modest scoop neckline, was sexed up by the sleeves, which were made of the same black see-through lace from the skirt.

"Oh, I'm a fan of the new outfit," Becker said. "You look elegant but sexy." He growled.

Jess giggled. "I'm a bit surprised that you don't mind the sexy."

"Nope, it's modest enough that I don't have to kill anyone."

"That's always good."

"Yeah, plus I get to see some skin."

"And you don't mind others seeing it?" she asked.

"On arms and legs, no. Other areas…yes."

"I'll remember that," she said.

"Oh, you better."

She giggled. "Well…I'm glad you approve."

"I do," he said, looking at her again. "Mmm."

She blushed and kissed his cheek. "You look amazing as well," she said.

Becker wore a nice black leather jacket that Jess adored. If possible it made him look even sexier. Under the jacket was a simple light green shirt. Chocolate brown pants and a purple tie completed the look.

She chose the tie. She wanted to make sure everyone realized that they were together. Not that she would let go of him for one second.

They walked quietly along the narrow street, which was just above the waterline of the canal. "I still can't get over how close we are to the water," Jess said. "Some of the buildings don't even have pavement around them, they just open up to the lagoon."

"That would be a terrible morning, wouldn't it? Forget where you live, open the door and splash!"

Jess giggled. "I imagine though that you'd wake up quickly."

"True," said Becker.

They were in a section of the city that was a bit quieter and further away from the tourist sites, though to be fair all of Venice was worth seeing. Jess was grateful for the peace. She was enjoying the slow walk with the man she loved.

Finally they reached their destination and Jess sighed. "I guess we have to go in, huh?"

Becker laughed. "I was wondering the same thing." He looked around and then whispered, "Let's ditch them."

Jess giggled.

"Don't you dare, Captain," said a British voice as the door opened.

"Cooke, you keep showing up at the most inconvenient times," complained Becker.

The naval officer frowned. "Good. I thought I told you I'd pick you up at the hotel."

"You did," said Jess. "We ignored you."

Becker chuckled.

"Et tu, Jessica?" asked Cooke.

"Yes, me too," she said. "We're in Venice for heaven's sake."

"Not my problem," said Cooke, pulling them both inside. "I'm assigned here; just as you two are, even if it is temporary in your case. If you think about it, I've got the short straw." He maneuvered between Jess and Becker and took Jess' hand. "I don't have an attractive partner."

"Yeah, I'm crying inside for you," said Becker, pushing Cooke aside and taking Jess' hand back.

Jess giggled. "Please don't fight. I'm too hungry to referee."

They heard a noise, like someone clicking their tongue against their teeth. They looked up to see a thin woman, taller than Jess, walking toward them.

Her dress was sage green on top, black on the bottom, divided diagonally across her middle. Her shoulders and neck were visible thanks to the halter style. The dress ended in a diagonal line from her knee to just above her calf.

"Lieutenant Marino?" asked Cooke, gasping in awe.

She blushed. "Yes, it's me," she said. "I was ordered to this thing last minute. I'm starving and irritable, and on top of it all, I have to protect Jess Parker from you two."

Jess giggled.

"You look lovely," said Becker.

"You do," agreed Jess.

"Thank you," she said. "So do you, Jess. I love your outfit."

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

The lieutenant nodded. "Now, what's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Cooke, maneuvering beside her. "Let's all go in. Lieutenant, may I?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She hesitated. "Alright, but only to prevent a brawl," she said, taking his arm. "Try not to hit on Miss Parker in front of anyone important."

"I wasn't…hitting on her. I was just lonely, that's all."

"Right…" said Marino. "Behave…or I'll have you in a choke hold before you can stutter 'help me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Miss Parker and the Captain were correct, you do look smashing." He smiled, oozing charm.

Marino chuckled. "Thank you, Commander. You look quite dashing. How painful was it, wearing a suit and not your dress uniform?"

"Ugh. Very painful," he said. "How about you?"

"Oh, no. I like dressing up occasionally." She looked back at Jess, and smirked. "Anything to buy a new dress."

Jess giggled. "You know it."

Cooke led them into a small foyer. As he walked, Jess heard him ask, "May I call you Valentina?"

Jess giggled. "He's a charmer," she said.

Becker nodded. "Remind him later to thank Marino for showing up and saving his life."

"Oh, you wouldn't kill him."

He raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She giggled. "Yes. You're too professional. You'd simply maim him."

"True."

They followed Cooke and Marino across the brilliant white marble floor of the foyer, which was lined with marble statues. The walls glistened in gold with deep red accents.

Jess was already impressed when they walked into the dining room. She literally gasped. "It's gorgeous," she whispered.

Becker chuckled. "Nicer than mine. Of course, my dining room doubles as the kitchen."

Cooke laughed and nodded. "It's nicer than mine too."

"You live on a ship," whispered Marino. "Of course it's nicer."

Jess giggled.

They walked further into the dining room. It was a huge room with a dark wooden floor, polished so it shined. The walls were a warm peach, trimmed in white and gold. A rectangle strip of taupe carpet down the middle divided the room.

The left had the dining area: a large rectangular table set with a glistening white table cloth and beautiful gold and peach china. The chairs were elegant and ornate, trimmed in gold with peach cushions.

To the right, was a white fireplace, trimmed in gold. It was not lit. In front of it were two pristine white couches facing each other, and a glass table lined with white marble.

"I'm in love," said Jess.

"Thank you," said a woman. "Our home has been in my husband's family for generations. It's our pleasure and honor to share it with others. "

"It's very kind of you," said Jess.

"Grazie," said the woman, smiling graciously. "I have the privilege of being your hostess this evening. I am Signora Orsetti, but please, call me Annalisa. Welcome."

"Thank you. I'm Jess." The signora smiled and shook her hand and Jess took the opportunity to look her over.

She was at least fifty years old, but she was aging gracefully without too many lines or wrinkles, Jess noticed. The lady had crisp white hair, not gray, arranged in an attractive bun at the back of her neck.

Her long, form-fitting dress in mauve was belted at the middle with a gold belt chain that hung down her hips. The top of the dress was long-sleeved and sported a long, plunging neckline which contained an old-fashioned cameo pendant.

The Signora turned to Becker. It was hard for Jess to ignore her reaction to him. Her whole face brightened and her eyes were positively dancing.

Jess felt ill.

"Welcome," the Signora said, shaking his hand a bit too long. "I'm delighted that you are here."

Jess swore she licked her lips.

"Thank you. I'm Becker."

Signora Orsetti raised her eyebrow. "Becker?"

"Yes, just Becker."

"Or Captain," said Cooke.

"Ooh, Capitano. I do like a man of rank," said Annalisa. She stepped closer to him.

Jess tried very hard not to push her away.

Then the lady of the house took hold of Becker's arm. Jess sucked in a breath as the old biddy felt up his muscles.

"And you are incredibly fit," cooed Signora Orsetti.

Becker politely smiled.

"Hmm. I adore service men," said Signora Orsetti. "I'm so impressed by how they…protect and serve." Her eyes roamed all over his body.

Jess' mouth dropped.

"Uh…thank you," said Becker uncomfortably. He smiled nervously. "Uh…don't let us keep you from your other guests," he said, trying to get away.

"My other guests? You know, you are correct. I must not neglect them," she said.

Jess breathed a sigh of relief.

Then the signora said, "Come, we must mingle," and she suddenly pulled Becker away from Jess.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

1360 Words, this chapter

Chapter Ten

Jess couldn't believe the woman's audacity. She took a few steps after them, but Cooke intervened.

"No, Miss Parker!" he cried, looking around self-consciously. He lowered his voice. "Please, she is our hostess. Overlook some of her outrageous behavior. I beg you."

Jess shook her head and tried to push past him.

Cooke held her back. "Help me, Valentina."

She sighed. "No, I don't think so, Arthur."

"Lieutenant!"

"Commander!" she cried, copying his tone. "We've both spent enough time with the 'society' of Venice to hear the gossip."

"Gossip?" asked Jess staring across the room at Becker.

"Yeah, she's kind of the leading lady in the Venetian gossip circle," said Marino.

"Valentina, don't encourage her."

"I'm telling her the truth. Don't worry, Jess. Yes, she's a…"

"Hussy?" suggested Jess.

Cooke turned red and groaned.

Marino smiled. "Maybe, but not quite the word I was thinking of. Anyway, regardless of what she is, she can't do much harm in public."

"Yes, good point, Valentina," said Cooke. "If we just keep our eyes on them…"

Jess chuckled. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that."

Cooke sighed. "Jess, please. Don't make a scene. We need her husband's cooperation."

Jess frowned, still looking at Becker.

Becker meanwhile was doing his best to be a gentleman, but it was growing harder by the minute. He found the lady outlandish and phony. He desperately wanted to be with Jess.

He looked for her and caught her eye. He sent her a weak smile. She returned it and sighed with relief.

"See? He's fine," said Cooke. "She just likes to hang off the young attractive men, smiling and acting silly."

"So why isn't she hanging off you?" asked Jess.

"Good point," he said. "Why isn't she?"

Marino laughed. "Now you're offended, Arthur?"

"Yes!" cried Cooke. "I'm young! I'm attractive!"

Jess chuckled, despite her fury. "Can we mingle alongside them?"

Cooke narrowed his eyes. "Do I have your word that you will not kick, hit, trip, or in any other way physically harm the Signora?"

Jess took a while to answer. "Yes," she said, but she frowned.

"I guess that will have to do. Come on then. Oh! Wait! You want to meet the gentleman of the house, don't you?"

"Arthur, really! Let the poor girl go to her man," said Marino.

"Valentina, she wants to meet Councilor Orsetti," he said.

"Who? Blow Horn Man?" asked Jess, "Not really."

Marino laughed.

Cooke was undeterred. "Come now, give him a chance. Just remember, he is a politician."

"So smile, no matter what?" asked Jess.

"Exactly," he said, pulling her along.

Blow Horn Man was rounder and shorter than he had appeared earlier and from a distance. He wore a very nice Italian suit which fit nicely. His black hair had a bit of silver that added a distinguished flair.

"Signor," said Cooke.

"Ah, Commander," said Blow Horn Man, turning away from guests. His eyes grew wide when he saw Jess. "Who is this enchanting little angel with you?"

Jess blushed but politely smiled.

"This is one of your guests of honor. May I present to you, Miss Jessica Parker?"

"You may! Anyone this gorgeous deserves my full attention!"

Jess smiled. "Thank you."

"Oh, no, thank you, for dressing up this affair," he said, looking her over slowly.

Jess felt queasy. She was beginning to think he was sizing her up like a pig or something. She laughed awkwardly. "Hardly. I met your wife. She is lovely."

"She is, isn't she?" He laughed. "She should be for all the time and money she invests in her appearance."

"Well, we all do," said Jess, looking uneasily at Marino.

That's when Blow Horn noticed the lieutenant. "This isn't our lieutenant from the Taranto base, is it? My, my, my," he said, looking her over just as invasively. "You dress up well, my dear."

Marino laughed. Apparently she didn't take the scrutiny as personally as Jess. "I was ordered to dress like a woman."

He laughed. "Remind me to thank the superior who gave you that order."

Marino nodded.

"Well, this little soiree is turning out to be quite exciting," said Orsetti. "Now, where is the other guest of honor?"

"He was...lured away," said Jess.

Cooke frowned at her. "Actually…he is…mingling."

"Oh, well that is good, but I'd like to meet him. Where is he?" The Signor looked around until Marino pointed Becker out.

"Oh. I see he is being entertained by the Signora," said Orsetti. "Of course."

Jess looked at him. His tone was…judgmental? Disappointed? She looked at Becker. He had a pleasant enough expression, but 'help me,' was in his eyes.

They all watched for a while as the Signora pranced around him, pawed him, and laughed excessively.

"She seems to like him," said the Signor.

"She does, doesn't she?" asked Jess, narrowing her eyes.

The signor looked at Jess, then back at Becker. The captain had looked away from the Signora and caught Jess' eye. A look passed between the two and Signor Orsetti caught it.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, dear! She gets in so much trouble," he said. He turned to Jess, and took her hand. "I apologize, Miss Parker."

"For what?"

He smiled. "The two of you," he said, nodding at Becker. "You are together, ci, uh, yes?"

Jess blushed.

The round man chuckled and patted Jess' hand. "Come now, we shall remedy this," he said, and gently pulled her from Cooke. He walked her over to Becker and pried the Captain's arm from Signora Orsetti.

"Tino, what are you doing?" asked his wife.

He smiled as he placed Jess' arm inside Becker's. "Just returning things to their rightful owners," he said with a jovial smile. "Anna, behave."

He then turned to Becker, offering his hand. "Captain. I am Tino Orsetti. This lady's, ahem, husband," he said, with a pointed look at her. She looked away, annoyed. He chuckled. "Welcome. It's nice to meet you, Sir."

Becker genuinely smiled. "You also, Signor. Thank you for having us."

Signor waved his hand around. "Oh, tut tut. It's in my job description. I have to host lavish affairs and give speeches. Don't worry, though. No speeches tonight, but we will be talking business. Later. You two enjoy yourselves," he said with a wink at Jess.

She smiled gratefully at him.

"Excuse me, I need a drink," he said, looking again at his wife.

She rolled her eyes. He then walked away, straight for the bar.

Jess blushed as Signora Orsetti looked at the young woman. "So, you and the Capitano? Hmm. I would not have imagined that the two of you would be…together. You are incredibly young."

Jess blushed.

Becker smiled. "She's also lovely, sweet, funny, and brilliant," he said, patting her hand. "And yes, we are…together."

Jess smiled adoringly at him.

Annalisa sneered, stuck her nose high in the air and moved away.

Jess hugged Becker tightly. "I love you."

He laughed. "Yeah, I love you too." He sighed with relief. "I thought the monstrosities were in the canals."

Marino laughed. "Not all, apparently. By the way, that was fantastic, Captain."

Becker smiled.

"Hmm, it was," said Cooke. "I forgot why I hate these things. She's made me remember. Anyone for a drink?"

"Commander," said Marino, "technically we're on duty."

"I want to get 'technically' drunk, Lieutenant."

They continued to argue, Marino saying something derogatory about British naval personnel. Cooke saying something rude about how she should jump into a canal.

Becker and Jess were happily oblivious. Jess clung to him, closely.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Jess," he said.

"For what, the Signora?" she asked. He nodded.

"Don't apologize. You're hot, she could see that," said Jess. He laughed. "I do think, though, that I owe Blow Horn Man an apology," she added.

Becker nodded. "He was smooth."

"His wife is a hussy."

"Miss Parker, please," said Cooke, kept from the bar by Marino.

"I'm sorry, Cooke, but she is, and if she goes after my man again I promise you that I will kick, hit, or trip her."

Cooke groaned. "Please let them serve dinner soon."

"Amen," said Jess, Becker, and Marino in unison.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

1774 Words, this chapter

Chapter Eleven, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

Dinner was served at last. Jess and Becker were seated next to each other with Cooke and Marino across from them. Signor and Signora Orsetti were seated at each end of the table. Since they were there to discuss business, they were all seated at Signor's end. Jess sighed in relief, glancing down at Signora with an evil eye.

After a few courses, they finally began discussing the anomaly and the creatures. Eventually the subject of that day's events under the bridge came up.

Tino Orsetti laughed, swishing wine around his goblet. "I admit it! I had no idea the gravity of the situation!" He took a sip then laughed more. "I must have looked ridiculous with my blow horn."

"No comment," said Becker.

Tino smiled. "At least I admit when I've made a mistake," he said. Jess noticed that he looked at his wife and sighed. She wondered if that meant something. She felt sorry for the signor. "My co-councilors are not all as self-aware," he said.

"We need to find the anomaly before worse things come through," said Becker.

Tino's eyes grew wide. "Worse?"

Jess nodded.

"And before more people die," said Cooke gravely.

"Signor, you are not alone," said Marino. "All of Italy, indeed the world is at risk."

He nodded. "Your friends…in the navy," he asked her, "what do they think?"

"They have pledged to help the ARC and the British government. It is a joint effort. One that is in the early stages, yes, but it is happening."

"I know we're all a bunch of bureaucrats," said Signor, "but not all of our concerns are trivial. We owe our lives to tourism now. That's a fact. I know, I know, it's better to lose tourists temporarily than to have them all eaten, but loss of revenue and the ability to feed and house our people are justifiable concerns."

"Signor, with all due respect," began Becker, "you got a glimpse this afternoon at just how dangerous your concerns really are. These creatures are here. Now. You need to act."

"And…prepare to handle more in the future," Jess added.

"She's right," said Becker. "You need to face the fact that Venice is in the anomaly business."

Tino sighed, setting down his goblet. He sat quietly. Finally, he said, "Very well. I'll get you permission to search the canals. Somehow."

Cooke sighed with relief and squeezed Marino's hand. She was taken by surprise at first, but then she smiled.

Jess laughed with relief and reached over to give Becker a sideways hug.

"Well, I suppose we all have work to do," said Orsetti. "You more than I. I'm just a rich, bored man who fancies himself a leader in his community, but I'll do what I can."

Jess smiled. "I don't think you accurately described yourself, Signor."

"No?"

"No," she said. "I like you."

Signor Orsetti broke into a wide grin. "If your ARC ever decides to send a permanent liaison, you have my vote, Miss Parker."

She giggled. "Call me Jess."

He nodded and toasted to her. She raised her glass to him.

"Ahem. I'm sorry to disturb you two, but let me remind you, the lady is with me."

The signor choked on his wine. He laughed loudly. "I haven't caused a man to be jealous in many a year! Thank you, Captain!"

Jess giggled.

Becker gave a slight smile. "I'm serious."

Signor Orsetti turned pale and frowned. Becker smiled and sipped from his own glass.

"I'll remember that, Captain," said Orsetti, rather nervously.

"Good."

Cooke moaned, his head in his hands. "Would you and Miss Parker kindly refrain from insulting our hosts?"

Orsetti laughed. "Relax, Sailor. I'm having a wonderful evening."

"Me too," said Jess. "Becker?"

He looked at Jess. "Who are you going home with?"

"Well, technically it's not home, it's a hotel, but the answer is you, Becker."

Becker smirked. "Just checking. I'm having a wonderful time too."

They all smiled.

"Wonderful," muttered Cooke. "I wouldn't mind a stiffer drink, Signor."

Signor laughed. "That's the way I handle stress," he said. "Don't worry. I'll fix you up."

Marino sighed. "You never would have made Commander in our navy," she said.

"Then I guess I should be grateful that I'm not in your navy," he said.

"I am," she replied, smirking.

"Uh, are they flirting, Jess?" asked Becker.

"It's hard to tell. I think maybe so."

"How depressing," said the Signor. "Two lovely ladies and they're both attached."

"So are you," Jess reminded him.

He sloshed wine around in his glass. "Legally, yes," he said. He looked down the table at his wife, chatting with the young men sitting beside her. "I wouldn't say that we're attached however." He took a sip and smiled. "Thankfully."

Becker and Cooke laughed.

"That's sad," said Jess.

"Oh, no, Miss Parker," said the Signor. "Do not fret over me. My mistakes are mine. I was not as wise in choosing a partner as your Captain."

"You're a flirt too!" she cried, laughing.

"She's a bad influence," said the Signor with a shrug. "Enough about…her. Tell me my friends, what shall we do once we've finished with our meal, hmm? Oh, I know! We must go up to the roof. We have a breathtaking view of the city."

Once they'd finished, Becker, Jess, and the navy officers all joined the Signor on the roof. Jess was cold, so Becker went back to the dining room to get his jacket.

He hadn't counted on the Signora being there. He sighed when he saw her, but grabbed his jacket and tried to get away.

"A moment, Capitano, per favore."

Becker sighed. He turned around and smiled, with effort. "Of course, Signora."

She smiled and glided toward him. "Would you care for some wine?" she asked.

Becker shook his head. "No. Grazie."

"Are you sure?" she asked, stepping closer. "We have some very nice vintages. Older wines have a more refined taste. Of course, a young one might seem more bubbly, more exciting…" she said, leaning into his personal space, "but there's something to be said for…maturity."

Becker caught his breath. "We are still talking about wine, aren't we?"

She smiled and ran her finger along the top edge of his collar. "Why? Would you be interested in something more?"

"No."

"Think carefully about what I'm offering, Capitano."

"I don't have to think," he said, firmly. "The answer is no."

She frowned pulled back. "You are not as…exemplary as I believed."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Sorry about that, Signora," he said and quickly moved away. Then he stopped, turned toward her and said, "I like the younger vintages. They're less pretentious."

She glared at him. "You obviously are ignorant."

"Obviously," he said. He walked toward the door and thought he heard hushed voices.

"Sh! Stop giggling, they'll hear you," whispered a female voice with a light Italian accent.

"This is not befitting a naval commander, you know."

"Why am I eavesdropping? I own the door, the whole house!"

"Isn't he wonderful? That hussy didn't stand a chance. Oh, sorry, Signor."

"I agree with you."

Becker shook his head and chuckled. He pushed on the slightly open door to reveal the eaves-droppers, all looking guilty.

"Hi," said Jess.

Cooke looked uncomfortable.

Marino straightened her dress.

The signor laughed and stared at his wife who rolled her eyes.

"What are you four doing?" asked Becker.

"Oh…it was too windy," said Marino, "so we came down."

"Yeah, just in time. Lucky us," said Cooke.

The signor chuckled harder and patted Becker on his shoulder. "I admire you more each moment, Captain."

Jess giggled and ran into Becker's arms, kissing him passionately.

Signora Orsetti cursed in Italian and left.

"I love you," Jess said, when she released Becker's lips.

"You heard?"

She nodded. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Becker chuckled. "Nah. I'm the lucky one," he said, and held her close. "It's easy to turn down other women when I have the best one."

She giggled.

"Signor, I'm still waiting for that stiff drink." He looked at the happy couple. "In fact, I need it more now."

"You're still on duty, technically."

"I still don't care, Marino. As you pointed out, I'm not in your navy. No one else here is in mine, so…I'm bending the rules. Think of it as…nausea relief," he said, glancing at the canoodling Becker and Jess. Then he moaned.

Tino laughed and draped his arm around the British officer. "Come along, I shall pour us both a good, stiff belt."

"Now you're talking."

"Uh…This isn't a good idea," began Marino. "You're likely to end up in a canal."

Orsetti laughed. "Do not fret, my lovely," he said. "I will take full responsibility and see that he returns safely to the ship," said Orsetti.

"Yeah, but he'll be sloshed."

"I hope so, lieutenant," said Cooke.

Signor looked back at the Jess and Becker. "You two can…entertain yourselves?" He smiled and laughed.

Becker nodded. Jess blushed.

Laughing heartily, Signor led Cooke out of the dining room. Marino followed them, still fussing over Cooke's responsibilities.

Becker turned to Jess, "How about you and me walk back to the Lucernis', alone and in the moonlight?"

She smiled. "I love how we think alike."

He pulled her close and they kissed tenderly. Becker whispered, "Let's get out of here. It's too…"

"Pretentious?"

He laughed. "Exactly." He draped his jacket around her and then his arm. They walked toward the foyer.

"Oh, are you leaving my friends?" asked the Signor, walking out of another room.

"Yes. Thank you for a lovely evening," said Jess.

"Most of it, anyway," said Becker

Orsetti laughed. "I will be in touch. We must make the canals safe."

The ARC pair nodded.

Orsetti took Jess' hand and looked at Becker. "With your permission..."

"OK, but make it a small kiss and only on the hand, Signor."

Jess giggled at her boyfriend as the older man gently kissed her hand.

"Buona sera, mio cara," the Signor said softly.

"Hey! What are you saying to my woman?"

"I only said, 'good evening, my dear.' I promise, Captain."

Jess laughed, shook her head and gave the Signor a kiss on the cheek. "Buona sera," she said.

"How can I have a good evening? He is taking you from me!"

Jess giggled as Becker pulled her away. "I told you, he's smooth. I need to keep my eye on him," he said.

"Oh, Becker. You're so funny," Jess said as she walked with him out the door.

Signor Tino Orsetti sighed as he watched the young couple walk into the moonlight along the streets of Venice.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

898 Words, this chapter

Chapter Twelve, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

The next morning, the Lucerni hotel was a bustling hub of ARC activity. Cooke had arrived early bringing communications experts from the HMs Dependable.

Mrs. Lucerni greeted them with warm smiles. To Jess she whispered, "So many fit young men."

Jess giggled. "Shame on you."

"I only look, Jess."

Jess laughed. "That can get you in trouble too."

"Just keep that in mind," said a smooth, sexy voice coming down the stairs.

Jess smiled as she saw him. "I wasn't looking, Becker. It was our temporary landlady."

Mrs. Lucerni smiled. "I admit it," she said, "but it's not entirely my fault. As a lifelong resident of Venice, I've learned to appreciate beauty."

Then Mr. Lucerni walked in. "She's allowed to look," he said, smiling as Lieutenant Valentina Marino walked by. "So am I."

Jess and Becker burst out laughing. "That's a good arrangement," said Becker, smirking at Jess.

"It is, and it works the other way too," Jess said, smiling. "I don't look, so I expect you not to look either."

The Lucernis laughed. "They always find some way to twist it," Mr. Lucerni said.

Becker laughed. "Thank you for letting us invade your hotel," said Becker.

"No, thank you," said Mr. Lucerni. "We need our waters safe again."

Becker nodded. "We won't leave until they are."

Jess nodded.

The door to the hotel opened and a short, round man burst in, smiling and waving. "Bueno giorno!" he cried. "Good morning!"

Jess lit up. "Buono giorno , Signor Orsetti."

"Tch, tch, Jess. You agreed to call me Tino."

"She agreed with me, that she'd call you Signor," said Becker, glaring at Orsetti, who went pale. Then Becker laughed. "Sorry, I can't help it."

Orsetti grabbed his heart. "I love jokes, Captain, but per favore, you will kill me."

Becker laughed, "No more. I promise."

"Thank you," said Orsetti, flustered. He looked to several people who had entered with him. "I have brought assistants." He then introduced several city engineers, maintenance staff and other city workers. "They know Venice well."

"That should be a big help," said Jess. She walked to Orsetti with a cup of tea, glaring at Becker as she walked past. She handed Orsetti the cup. "I apologize for my boyfriend. Please ignore him."

"I cannot, dearest Jess," he said, sipping. He glanced at Becker. "He is too big and opposing."

Becker laughed, smiling smugly. Jess shook her head and pointed her finger at his chest. "Behave."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now," said Orsetti, walking over to the lobby's couch. "I have cleared with the mayor the searching of the canals."

"He's letting us go in?" asked Becker.

"Finally," said Cooke.

Orsetti nodded. "He wants no more scenes like the one under the Ponte di Rialto. I do not either."

Jess, Becker and Cooke grunted their agreement.

"You have made the arrangements with your ship?" asked Orsetti to Cooke.

He nodded. "We've got the remote control submersible robot, technicians to operate it as well as more sailors to back us up."

"I have personnel as well," said Marino, "including divers."

"I thought we weren't putting divers at risk?" asked Jess.

"It's a precaution, in case we do need them," said Cooke.

"When do we set out?" asked Orsetti.

"Soon. We thought we'd split up," said Becker. "Jess and the communication officers will tackle replacing and installing the improved communication transmitters and relays."

Jess nodded. "I'll bring this city into the modern era, communication-wise."

Becker laughed. "Cooke and I will head the actual search inside the canals," he said.

Cooke nodded. "Lieutenant Marino," said the Commander, "Why don't you'll stay on the banks, coordinating all of us and sending backup and emergency personnel if necessary?"

She nodded.

"Let's go find ourselves an anomaly," said Becker," although I could do without finding any creatures."

"Unless they're small ones," said Jess.

Becker smirked at her. "Yeah. Small and sweet, like you."

Cooke sighed. "Becker, you promised that you'd tone it down with Jess," he said, "at least in front of me. I'm getting an ulcer, I know it."

"You're a true romantic, huh, Cooke?" asked Marino.

Cooke frowned. "Not any more. They've killed romance for me."

Jess giggled. "I'm sorry that I'm so cute."

"Irresistible is more like it."

"Becker!" cried Cooke.

Jess and Becker laughed.

"I confess, Cooke, that I am glad I am not the only one negatively affected by their amore," said Orsetti.

"We're in Venice!" Jess cried. "Of course we're going to have goo-goo eyes and drool!"

"So, when we get back to London, it's all going to go away?" asked Becker.

Jess blushed as she looked at him. "No, I don't think so." They giggled.

Cooke sighed. "I prefer the prehistoric man-eating fish, I swear."

"And he ruins the moment again," complained Becker. He sighed, looking at Jess. "I guess it's time."

Jess nodded. The others nodded too and they all gathered their stuff.

"Now, you all be careful," called Mrs. Lucerni.

Everyone nodded.

Becker pulled Jess into a long kiss. "Stay on dry land, please?"

Jess nodded. "You stay in the boat, please?"

"I promise."

"No hero somersaults?"

"No."

"Ok. Good," she said, kissing him. "Be careful."

He nodded, and followed Cooke out.

Jess sighed. "OK, men. Let's go hook Venice up with the modern world. Or at least each other," she said. The men assigned to her nodded and followed her out.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. Chapter 13

2322 Words this chapter.

Note: the submersible robots are made up, but I did look at some pictures online for ideas on describing them. Also, I'm not real clear on where exactly the action takes place inside the canals. It was difficult for me to be ultra specific. I mention certain landmarks at times, so if you are very familiar with the layout of Venice, please overlook any lapses of logic. Thank you.

Chapter Thirteen, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

Jess and the communication staff got to work all over Venice, replacing old equipment and installing new ones. The first place they visited happened to be a bakery. Jess quickly installed a brand new modern transmitter. As she did, the women bakers whispered and smiled.

Jess looked to Lieutenant Alvinci, the communications officer from the HMS Dependable who was assigned to be her aide and translator. He smiled. "They're just curious, Miss Parker."

She laughed. "Did you explain?"

He nodded. One of the women spoke.

Alvinci smiled. "She says they're happy to do their part to keep their city safe."

Jess smiled at the baker. "Grazie," she said.

The lady nodded. Then she handed Jess and Alvinci each a pastry.

"Grazie!" cried Jess. She nibbled on it. "Mmm. Delizioso!"

Alvinci nodded and they left the shop.

A few doors down they stopped in a coffee shop. After installing another transmitter, Jess left that shop drinking an espresso. "I hope this isn't considered taking bribes," said Jess.

Alvinci chuckled. "I won't tell if you don't."

She giggled. "Deal. Where to next?"

"Uh, let's see…oh, a shoe store."

Jess' face lit up. "He he he. I think this is going to be a lot more fun than I thought."

"Really, Miss Parker, I doubt they'll offer us new shoes. Even if they do, we can't accept. Pastries and coffees are one thing, but something like shoes? That would be unethical."

She giggled. "I know. I can wish," she said as they walked to the store. "Anyway, I can do a little browsing as we work."

The lieutenant laughed.

Meanwhile, across the city, Marino and Cooke supervised the unloading of the submersible robot. Councilman Orsetti looked on nervously.

"You did tell them to be careful with that thing in the lagoon, didn't you?" he asked Marino. "I mean, you stressed the historical significance of the buildings?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yep. I said, 'you break it, you buy it."

Becker laughed. "How much are medieval buildings going for these days?"

Orsetti moaned.

"Relax, Signor," said Cooke. "We've mapped out the route carefully, avoiding the more sensitive places, like Saint Mark's and the famous bridges."

"And I'm an expert," said a young woman. She was tall, rather muscular and had a long blonde braid down her back.

"This is Dr. Ivey," said Cooke. "She's a scientist on loan to the British Navy."

"Marine biologist, actually," said Ivey. "Bob's my baby," she said, patting the submersible.

"Bob?" asked Becker.

Ivey laughed. "I had to call him something."

Bob was a bulky square mass, with two rectangular 'arms' and a 'head.' The head consisted of a camera and sensors housed in a small, sturdy box that fit inside the top of the square body. It could rise up though, like a periscope, moving around for better camera angles.

Orsetti looked Bob over. Ivey noticed how upset he seemed. "We'll take it easy on you, I promise."

"Be easy on Venice," corrected Orsetti. "I don't care what you do to me. If you do knock some chunks off certain buildings, I would probably prefer floating in the lagoon to what the rest of the city council would do to me."

Becker laughed. "I'll protect you, Signor."

Orsetti smiled. "I appreciate that Captain." He sighed. Then he noticed something sitting in one of the smaller boats. "What's that thing?"

"That's Buddy. He's backup. Bob is doing the main search. Buddy will follow us at a much slower pace, and assist with the fish round-up."

"Another robot?" cried Orsetti. "No! Two? Two can do twice as much damage!"

"Buddy can't do any damage, Signor. He's smaller, much more limited in functions, and older. He's kind of Bob's grandpa."

Buddy looked like a hollow cube made of long tubes. The bottom tubes sat on v-shaped ski-like planks that moved it through the water. The top tubes held a box inside one corner. It housed the motor and a long thin 'neck.' The neck had the camera but unlike Bob, it could not extend or move. The whole contraption kind of resembled the skeleton of an ugly rocking horse.

Orsetti gave Buddy an evil look. Then he mumbled something in Italian. He looked at Becker's questioning face. "A small prayer, Captain."

Becker laughed.

Bob was lowered into the water, Ivey operating a remote control. Becker and the others watched as the submersible slowly moved down the canal.

"We'll follow and monitor in the boat," said Cooke, helping Ivey up into a navy patrol boat. Becker climbed in behind. "You hold the fort, Lieutenant."

"Roger. Have fun," Marino said.

Orsetti, also in the boat, looked at her. "Don't be cruel."

She smiled. "It will be fine, Signor."

He groaned and frowned at her as they sailed away.

Marino was on the banks, set up with monitors and communications equipment. It was all located on a large boat dock, near an entrance to the Grand Canal. Police were on hand, closing the area to traffic.

They were also in boats, keeping the water nearby free from public boats. Several emergency divers and medics were standing by also, just in case.

Marino coordinated everyone. "Jess, do you read?"

"Loud and clear," answered Jess. "How's it going?"

"They're deployed. No problems so far."

"Good. We're doing well, right on schedule. How do you read me?"

Marino laughed. "Crystal clear, Miss Parker. You're a communications genius."

"Thank you. How are you doing? You know, you've got my job. You're the Venice field coordinator."

Marino chuckled. "I'll yell if I need help."

"You do that. I have to go. Alvinci is waving to me. Another shop to hook up. What do they sell anyway?" Marino heard a pause as Jess read the shop's sign. Then a loud squeal filled the lieutenant's comm. "Chocolate! They make chocolate! Parker out."

Marino laughed, trading chuckles with the men close to her. Everyone nearby had heard the squeal.

As Becker and the others sailed through the canals, they found many of the smaller 2 meter long prehistoric fish.

"They're called Gillicus," said Doctor Ivey, "they had small teeth but probably sucked small fish into their mouths first then chewed them up."

"You study paleontology as well?" asked Orsetti.

"Not professionally. I was briefed on the fish that have been witnessed inside the canals," she said. "I have to tell you this whole business with the anomalies is fascinating."

"Give Cooke, Marino, or even the Signor a call later," said Becker. "I bet they'll have an opening in the new Venice ARC branch."

"Oh, I will remember her, I promise," said Orsetti.

Ivey looked at him and laughed. "That sounded a bit ominous, Signor."

"We'll see how much damage Bob inflicts, and then I'll adjust my tone if necessary."

She laughed. "I've got some camera footage coming in now from Bob," she said. "So far no other fish but the Gillicus. I don't suppose I can keep a few, you know, for science?"

Becker laughed at the marine biologist. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought. There is too much to do on this mission. I love Bob, but how often does one get to study prehistoric fish?"

"Marino, do you read?" asked Cooke.

"Yes, I'm waiting instructions."

"Well, here they are," he said. "Start the fish round-up."

"Copy. I'm deploying boats and Buddy."

"Advise the crews that so far we've encountered the smaller fish. They aren't as dangerous as the larger ones but tell them to be careful."

"I'll have them mind their fingers and toes, Commander."

Cooke chuckled. "You do that, Lieutenant."

The smaller boats began netting fish. Once the fish were netted, the nets were held dangling off the boats into the water as they waited for the others to find the anomaly.

While they were busy in the water, Jess was busy on land. Sort of. She licked the last of the complimentary chocolate off her fingers. "Best job ever!"

Alvinci laughed. "Yeah, I could tell that you were enjoying yourself."

She giggled. "I really should have slipped them some money when they weren't looking, but I didn't have any Euros with me."

"They wouldn't accept it anyway," said the lieutenant. "They seemed satisfied with watching you devour their products. They were positively beaming with pride."

"They should! That chocolate was heavenly! Wait," she said, looking at him. "You tried to pay them? For me? That was sweet but you shouldn't have. Now I feel a bit embarrassed. I did act a little…gluttonous."

Alvinci laughed again. "Don't feel bad, Miss Parker. It was my pleasure and I'm used to chocolate craziness. Every woman in my life is addicted to the stuff. I don't get it, myself."

She shrugged. "It must be biology," she said. "Thanks for trying." She kissed his cheek, quickly rubbing the chocolate smudge away.

Alvinci got a text just then. "They want us to make sure all the bridges have communications. We better move on to the Ponte di Rialto now."

Jess sighed. "I…don't know if I can. All those shops!"

Alvinci laughed and offered her his arm. "One shop at a time, Miss Parker. Maybe we can pick ones that don't interest you."

"Nice try," she said with a chuckle. "I don't think they sell guns, farm products, military issue merchandise, or car parts."

"Those are the only things that disinterest you?"

"Yeah. Well, I don't like tobacco."

"Excellent. We'll start in the tobacco shop. I actually frequent it a lot."

"Oh, good. If they offer anything complimentary, you may have mine."

"Deal, Miss Parker."

Inside the lagoon, Ivey drove the robot slowly and carefully through the canals. Bob was sending back underwater images to the monitor inside the boat.

"I can't get over how clear the water is," said Ivey.

Becker chuckled as he looked at the images. "That's clear to you?" he asked, indicating the dark, muddy picture.

Ivey laughed. "I've been stationed near Venice long enough to know the Canals are disgusting. No offense, Signor."

"None taken. No offense to you, Doctor, but the last thing I want near my precious Venice are slimy, scaly, unpredictable marine life."

Everyone in the boat laughed.

"Heads up, we've got a new fish," said Ivey suddenly.

"Those are the Ziffy things," said Becker.

Over the comms, a lady laughed. Becker couldn't help but feel a sense of disappointment at the sound. It was not Jess' adorable pixie giggle.

Marino stopped laughing long enough to say, "The captain, I think, is trying to say, Xiphactinus."

"Yeah."

"They're big," said Ivey.

"And potentially dangerous," said Cooke. "We know they've eaten several bodies, but we aren't completely sure if they killed or scavenged them."

"No sense in taking chances," said Marino. "I've cautioned all the crews to take precautions when rounding them up."

"How will you do that?" asked Orsetti.

"We have special nets that should hold the weight. They've tightly woven so they'll keep the fish' teeth inside the nets as well," said Cooke.

"We'll see if all goes according to plan," said Marino. "The crews are on their way."

"So are we," said Cooke, nodding to the driver to continue their course down the canal, after Bob.

After a long period of silence, Ivey spoke into the comm. "How is Buddy doing?" she asked.

"He's a great asset," said Marino. "We've got the canals in his path clear, not one fish left."

"Wow. I didn't expect it that soon," said Cooke. "Keep up the good work."

"I copy that, Commander," said Marino.

Jess tapped her heel outside a boutique. It had adorable blue dresses in the windows. "This is torture," she said. Suddenly a puff of smoke drifted across her.

"Excuse me," said Alvinci.

Jess looked at him, very annoyed. "It's not bad enough that I can't go inside and….browse, you have to blow your ill-gotten gains at me?"

The young man smiled. "Ill –gotten? They're as ill-gotten as the chocolate, the espresso, the pastry…"

"Alright, fine!"

He laughed and put out the cigar. "I'm sorry that you are not currently having fun, Miss Parker."

She shot him a side-ways glance and a slow smile crept across her face. "It has been a fun day." She sighed and shook her whole body, like she was shaking something bad off. "OK. I've got my focus back. I'm fine now. Let's get back to work."

Just then she heard a frustrating grunt over comms. "Lieutenant Marino?"

"What?" she snapped back.

Jess' eyes grew wide. "Are you OK?"

Marino sighed. "How the….ahem…do you do this job of yours?"

Jess giggled. "Not enjoying being a field coordinator?"

"No! First I was fine; it was just playful banter from Cooke or Becker. Now, though, I have multiple ships out with several crews, city officials on my back, journalists wanting information, and even some citizens trying to hack into the comms!"

"Do you need help?" asked Jess.

"It sounds like she does," said Alvinci. "We can handle the rest, Miss Parker, without you."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Do I sound as frazzled as Marino?"

"No, you do not. Valentina, I'm on my way."

"Grazie and bless you, Jess. You too Lieutenant Alvinci."

"No problem, now I can hit the tattoo parlor without any guff from Miss Parker."

Jess smiled cheekily. "You know, I could get a tat that says, 'Property of Becker…"

She heard a low, sexy chuckle over her comm. "I'm open to a discussion about it, Jess," said Becker.

Jess grinned. "You'd have to get one that says, "Property of Parker."

"Like I said…I'm open."

She blushed and giggled and tried to avoid Alvinci's smirk. "I'm uh…"

"Flustered," said Alvinci.

"You hush," she said with a light scolding tone, but she smiled. "I'm on my way, Lieutenant Marino."

"Copy."

"Ahem, do you have any tats, Marino?"

"No comment, Cooke."

There was silence. "We're having our own tat conversation when I get back to shore, Lieutenant."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

This is long-2039 words this chapter.

Chapter Fourteen, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

Jess sat in front of the monitors. "I could get used to this," she said. "It's nice sitting in the warm sun with a light breeze blowing; it really beats being held hostage inside the ARC for hours."

"You could probably join the new ARC," said Marino, "once our two countries stop arguing and set it up."

Jess smiled. "Tempting…but London is home."

"Marino, do you read?" asked Cooke.

"No, she does not. You've got Jess Parker now."

"Well, that's pleasant," said the Commander. "Even if your boyfriend is currently looking menacingly at me. Anyway, I'm reporting that we're nearing the end of the Grand Canal. We've almost sailed the whole length and we still haven't located the anomaly."

"That's not good," said Jess.

"Yes it is," said Becker. "It means we're close."

"Which is why I want a progress report on the fish roundup," said Cooke.

"Nearly complete," said Marino. "They're taking a bit longer with the Xiphactinus for safety reasons, but they're nearly done."

"Yep, little Buddy confirms that the Canal is clear," said Jess, "up to your location."

"Excellent," said Orsetti.

"It won't mean much if we can't close the anomaly," said Becker, "and stop these things from swimming in. How are the side Canals, Jess?"

"Clear. It didn't take near as long as we thought," said Jess. "Of course, Cooke and Valentina did supply gobs of boats and crew, so it went quickly."

Becker sighed. "So far, this has been a cake walk."

Cooke and Orsetti both made noises at the same time. Cooke kind of guffawed and said, "Don't jinx us!"

Orsetti cried out as if in pain and then he exclaimed, "I'm surprised at you, Captain! Now you've doomed the whole thing!"

Jess' giggles filled the comms and Becker's heart. "Aren't you both a bit old for superstition?" she asked.

"No," said the Signor.

Cooke said, "Superstition won't bite you in the arse. Trust me; this is going to bite us thanks to your captain."

Marino and Jess giggled over the comm.

"I'm glad the ladies are enjoying our predicament," said Cooke.

"Predicament?" asked Jess.

"Ci, mio cara, haven't you been listening? Your man just cursed us all," said Orsetti with a moan.

"I don't know about that," said Doctor Ivey. "Bob just found the anomaly."

"He did?" asked Orsetti, excited.

"If the anomaly is a big ball of shining light," said Ivey.

"It is," said Becker, smiling. "Bob found it. He did brilliantly."

Ivey smiled. "Thank you, Captain."

"Let's get this done," said Cooke. "Miss Parker, let the other boats know where we are."

"Will do."

The other boats rendezvoused with Cooke and the others. Jess directed them one at a time, so there wouldn't be a traffic jam. They dropped their nets and divers pushed the nets filled with the prehistoric fish through the anomaly. They took extra care with the nets full of Xiphactinus.

Hours later Orsetti breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally," he said. "Venice is free."

"Not quite, yet," said Becker. "We need to double check that the lagoon is clear."

"I can turn Bob around," said Ivey.

Cooke nodded. "Do it and make sure he goes down every Canal even the side canals that had been clear."

Ivey nodded, activating the controls. "Okay, he's going back the way we came."

"Where's the other one?" asked Becker.

"Buddy is just catching up to us," said Ivey. "He's a slow poke."

"Keep him monitoring the anomaly, just in case," said Becker. He turned to Cooke. "I don't like it being open while we wait. I wish we had waterproof EMDs we could aim at the thing."

"I'll get Connor and Matt on it when we get home," said Jess.

They waited anxiously while Bob completed checking the lagoon. "So far, so good," said Jess. "He isn't reading a thing."

"Good," said Becker.

They waited over an hour. Then Jess said, "Hi there, handsome."

"Excuse me?"

"Hmm, oh, nothing Becker. I just have a very attractive visitor coming down the canal toward me."

"Jess, you better be toying with my emotions right now."

Jess broke into giggles.

"You're mean," said Marino. "She is, Becker. Her handsome visitor is Bob."

Becker laughed. "You are mean."

Jess giggled. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist. We're nearly done!"

Becker chuckled. "Yeah."

"Oh, mio cara, you are so anxious to leave Venice and me?"

"No, Signor, she is ready to prepare to leave," said Becker. "I know how her mind works. She's already planning her final shopping trip."

"I am!"

Everyone laughed.

"I will be sorry to see you go," said Marino.

"I won't. They've given me an ulcer and sworn me off romance," said Cooke.

"Somehow I doubt that," said Marino. She blushed when Jess looked at her and smirked.

"You must all come to my house for a final soiree."

"No offense, Signor, but I'm not letting Becker anywhere near Signora Orsetti again."

"Oh. Well, I'll just send her somewhere for the night."

Everyone laughed or giggled.

"OK, Commander," Becker said to Cooke, "let's send the divers to close this baby then we can all call it a day."

Cooke smiled widely. "My pleasure, Captain." He moved to signal the divers when Ivey screamed. "What the hell is that?" she cried.

Becker looked at the monitor and cursed.

"What is it?" asked Jess, seeing the images sent by Buddy.

"It's bloody huge," whispered Cooke, "that's what it is."

"Jess…" began Becker.

"How close to you is it?"

"Too damn close," he whispered.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing," said Ivey. "It kind of looks like a crocodile…with flippers."

"It's still swimming through the anomaly!" cried Cooke. "Jeez! It must be…10 meters long?"

"Something like that," said Becker.

"It's opening its mouth!" cried Jess.

"Look at those teeth!" cried Ivey.

"Why are we still here? Let's go!"

"We can't Signor," said Cooke.

"Do you really want that thing loose in your lagoon?" asked Becker

Orsetti shook his head in a panic. "No! Oh, my god, no!"

"Where are the divers?" asked Jess.

"Everyone cleared out of the water as soon as this thing appeared," said Becker.

"What do we do?" asked Cooke. "Becker, do something. You're the action hero."

"I agree with the Signor," said Ivey. "We don't have to run away completely but I'd say a retreat is in order."

Cooke nodded and ordered the driver to move the ship away. He then gave the orders for every boat to head back even further.

"I've closed the lagoon," said Jess, "and ordered police to keep everyone well away from the banks. So far everyone seems to be cooperating."

"It's swimming toward us," said Ivey.

"We need to keep it toward the middle of the Canal," said Cooke. "With that body, it could seriously damage the structure of buildings."

"NO, no, no…" whined Orsetti.

"We won't be a match for it in these boats," said Becker. "That thing could probably flip a cruise ship." He ran to the back of his boat to retrieve the three EMDs he'd smuggled into Venice. As he opened the container holding them he exclaimed. "God, I love you, Jess Parker!"

Jess laughed, trying to keep it light and not on the verge of panic. "I thought you'd like my present," she said. "I was seriously hoping you wouldn't need them."

Cooke looked over. He smiled widely. Becker was staring into a crate of about twenty EMDs. "I love you too, Jess."

Jess chuckled. "Put them to good use."

Becker laughed. "We will, baby. You can count on that. Thank God you like to be prepared."

"New plan," said Cooke. "Becker, let's you and me change ships."

Becker smiled. "I promised Jess no ship-hopping."

"I'll allow it this once."

Cooke laughed. "Thank you. Orsetti, you stay here with Ivey. Jess, have the biggest of the three ships pull alongside us."

"Copy."

The ships pulled alongside. Cooke thought it best to split up, so he jumped in one boat and Becker in another. Then the boat with Orsetti and Ivey withdrew.

"I have an ID on the creature," said Jess. "It's a plesiosaur, probably Brachauchenius. It was about ten tons and 30 feet long. It lived in the late cretaceous and ate fish and marine reptiles. Becker, everyone, please don't get too close."

"We'll try not to," said Cooke, "but..."

Becker finished his sentence. "We have to keep it from the population, Jess."

"I know," she said. "Be careful."

The ships sailed toward the plesiosaur.

"Will you even be able to fire through the water and hit it?" asked Marino.

"Oh, this thing is huge, Lieutenant," said Cooke. "Our shots will reach."

They sailed close, too close for Jess. She watched the monitors, scared and anxious. Then the sailors, about six per boat, opened fire.

They fired at once and on command, but the thing was so huge that it wasn't knocked out. It began to thrash.

"I was afraid of this," mumbled Becker as he was rocked by a big surge.

Cooke was rocked also but his boat was pushed backward toward the third boat. The captain of that boat steered clear and Cooke's boat slid into the banks, unharmed.

Becker's boat was unfortunately pushed closer to the plesiosaur.

"No!" cried Jess, as the boat smashed against the mass, making the creature thrash more. The boat began rocking violently with the creature.

Cooke and the third boat were in danger of hurling toward both of them. The drivers had no choice but to abandon Becker's boat and run for their lives.

Becker and his men valiantly tried to keep firing. It was impossible though in the shaking boat.

As everyone watched, the boat reached its limit, shattering into pieces.

Jess screamed. "Becker!"

It was a feeding frenzy for the plesiosaur, which could be clearly seen now, close to the surface.

Cooke watched helplessly as men screamed, tried to swim away, or tried to hang onto wreckage. He turned away as one was bitten into pieces.

Two men tried to grab onto the bank. Only one was hoisted to safety.

The other one was tangled in wreckage and floated helplessly back to the plesiosaur. He became another casualty, his death disturbingly visible to everyone.

Signor Orsetti cried as he watched the carnage on the monitor.

"Cooke, the rescuers want to move in," said Marino.

The commander had turned white. "No, Valentina. There is too much wreckage, waves, and the creature…No, don't send more sailors to their deaths."

"Understood," she said quietly.

They watched as the plesiosaur searched the wreckage for more food. It found two more sailors: one was screaming as he was silenced forever by the creature. The other was unconscious or dead.

"Do something!" screamed a sailor in Cooke's boat.

The commander looked at him. Calmly Cooke asked, "What? What shall I do?" He stared at the men as they stared back. "I'm asking you all," he said, tears forming. "Honestly, I can use suggestions."

The sailors had none.

"We could try to fire from the banks," suggested Marino.

"Too far away," said Cooke. "So are the bridges. Only boats get close enough, but close enough is too close. Becker was too close," he said sadly. Then a horrible image hit his brain. Jess. Her smiled filled his head. "Oh, god," he said with a moan. "How is Jess?"

Marino looked around. "She's gone. She asked me to take over monitoring, but I thought she was still here. Cooke, she's gone."

Jess was in frenzy mode. She had to do something. She had to help Becker. What could she do? After she saw Becker go down, the life drained out of her. She stared helplessly at the monitors. Then Doctor Ivey had said something over the comms that gave her an idea.

Ivey had suggested sending Bob in as a diversion. Cooke told her it wouldn't help. Bob would just become a billion dollar hors d'oevres.

A diversion, thought Jess. Something to occupy the creature so the men could get away. Maybe even distract it long enough for others to sail in and shoot it.

Ivey just suggested the wrong kind.

Jess ran to the nearest restaurant. "I need meat," she said, "the bloodier the better."

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

742 Words, this chapter

Chapter Fifteen, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

Cooke was standing on his boat, wracking his brain for an idea. Then he heard a swarm of alarms and honks. Apparently there was some commotion on the road by the nearest bank. It was probably police trying to clear onlookers.

Then he saw people running to the banks and dumping stuff in. People kept arriving and tossing things into the water.

There were more alarms. The nearest bridge was swarming with emergency lights and people. He noticed that the water began to churn again. Waves were hitting the boat from both sides.

He looked at the plesiosaur and the wreckage and saw that they were hit by new waves as well.

"Marino what's going on?"

Before she could answer Jess hit the comms. "I'm what's going on," she said. "It's Operation Save My Boyfriend!"

"Jess, where are you?"

"On the bridge. I see you," she said, waving.

He saw her too. "Jess, what are you…"

"What's the plesiosaur doing?" asked Jess.

"Nothing, just what it has been doing, searching the wreckage."

"Darn. I thought for sure this would distract it."

"What would?" asked Marino.

"Hold on!" cried Cooke suddenly. "The plesiosaur is doing something! It's moving! No!"

"Which way?" asked Jess.

"Toward you."

"Yes! It's working!" cried Jess. "It's swimming toward the meat."

"Meat?"

"Yeah, what do these creatures all want anyway? Food. It's a predator and probably hungry, being so huge. So, I thought if we gave it bloody, disgusting meat…"

"It seems to be working," said Marino.

"Brilliant!" cried Ivey. "Of course, it can't resist the smell of a fresh kill!"

"Well, we didn't kill anything. We just grabbed all the meat we could find. Everyone is helping. They're all so generous."

"It's going to take a lot of meat," said Cooke.

Jess chuckled. "We've got a lot," said Jess. "More should be on the way soon. I kind of contacted your ship for help."

"The Dependable?"

"Yes. Your captain said he'd send everything fresh that he could. The cruise boats in dock are sending meat too."

Marino laughed. "Trucks are arriving now, Jess. You are brilliant. We'll get these loaded into boats and sent to you immediately."

"Yeah, send them here, to this bridge. We're trying to pull the creature to us and away from Cooke and Beck…the ship." She fought the tears. She didn't have time. Still, she had to know. "Is there any sign…"

"No, Jess," said Marino solemnly.

"Not yet," said Cooke. "We'll move on the wreckage as soon as we can."

"Right," Jess said, trying desperately to stay calm.

The plesiosaur swam toward the blood and meat, just as Jess had hoped. Cooke moved in on the wreckage, followed by rescue boats.

The other side of the bridge was blockaded by other boats, intent on keeping the blood and meat between them and the plesiosaur, thereby keeping the creature between the wreckage and the blockade.

"I hope they can move in and EMD it before it runs out of meat."

"We'll keep it eating, Miss Parker," said a voice she knew. Alvinci walked up to her, several sailors behind him carrying trays of more meat.

She began to cry at the sight of him.

"Don't give up," he whispered, putting his arm around her. "Your captain sounds obstinate and stubborn."

Jess laughed. "He is."

"Then he'll put up one hell of a fight."

Jess nodded. "I'm counting on it."

The rescuers searched as best they could. Divers weren't allowed in. It was too dangerous with the creature so close. It was hard to pick through the wreckage from boats though.

"Visual is horrible," said one of the rescue captains.

"Let us help," said Ivey. She and Orsetti had sailed back. "Bob is right beside us," she said. "I lost Buddy, though. I don't know where he is. Anyway, let Bob search the wreckage."

"Brilliant," said Cooke over comms.

Bob found three survivors and one dead body. None of them were Becker.

Ivey also used Bob to direct the boats on clearing a path to the creature. They equipped every sailor they could with an EMD. They even had men on the bridge with Jess.

On Cooke's command they fired. The creature was taken by surprise, still feasting. The sailors fired until the plesiosaur floated limply in the water.

Cheers went up all around.

Cooke chuckled with relief. Orsetti hugged Ivey. Alvinci patted Jess' back.

Jess stared at the water.

"But…where is Becker?"

End of Chapter Fifteen


	16. Chapter 16

1375 Words, this chapter

Chapter Sixteen, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

"It took ten ships, but we pushed the thing through the anomaly."

"Thank the Lord, Commander," said Orsetti.

Cooke nodded. He looked at Jess. "I want to close the anomaly."

"OK," she said. She noticed the hesitant look on his face. "Is there any reason you shouldn't?"

Cooke looked at Marino. "We continue to search for him," she said, but paused and sighed. "We think he must have been carried down the canal."

"Yes, I know this," said Jess.

Cooke frowned. "Jess, there is a possibility that," he paused with a hopeless look and glanced again at Marino.

"Jess, honey," she said, "when the boat was wrecked, the anomaly was on the other side."

"So?"

"So," said Cooke. "There is a chance that Becker was carried…into the anomaly."

Jess' eyes went wide. She shook her head. "No. No way. That didn't happen," she said, but the tears streamed down her face. "No!"

"We aren't saying that's what happened," said Marino.

"But we have to consider it and I have," said Cooke sternly. "I've also considered the danger to the entire city if we keep the anomaly open."

Jess broke into tears.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to give up, and I certainly don't want to strand him somewhere in time but…"

"There are too many people in immediate danger," said Marino.

Jess nodded. She took a deep breath and wiped her tears. "Becker would close it. He would."

Marino and Cooke said nothing.

"Close it," Jess commanded. "Now." She then turned and ran for the nearest restroom. She vomited inside it, and collapsed on the floor crying hysterically.

Despite closing the anomaly, the search continued into the late afternoon. Jess had been driven to the Lucerni's. She stood on their dock, looking into the canals. Mrs. Lucerni had draped a shawl around her. Mr. Lucerni brought two chairs. He sat Jess in one and sat beside her in the other.

An hour later Jess got up. In the lobby she found Cooke and Marino.

"Anything?"

They both shook their heads.

She frowned. "Right. OK, I need a car or a scooter. Anything," she said.

Cooke was quiet, hanging his head.

Marino put her arms around Jess. "You should stay here. We'll bring you word…"

"I've done that, Valentina! I've stayed put and waited! I'm done! I'm going to look for him!"

Cooke sighed.

Jess stood her ground. "Fine. I'll walk."

"Hold on," said Marino. "I'll drive you."

Marino drove a Navy car down the streets. Jess got out at each one and walked the banks. She talked to everyone she could.

No one had found Becker.

Finally at one boat dock, her strength gave out and she collapsed, sobbing. Marino started to go to her, but she was called away by her phone.

"It's Ivey," said the voice on the other end. "I'm getting footage from Buddy."

"Oh, that's good. He survived?"

"He seems to have. I think he was damaged though. I can't tell where the footage is from. Buddy's camera angles are awful even when he's working properly. Can you come and look at this for me?"

"I'm with Jess right now. I don't want to leave her."

"Lieutenant, I think you should come. The footage shows something else and I can't completely make it out. I think…I think it's a human leg."

Marino glanced to make sure Jess wasn't hearing. "Do you think it's him?"

"No one else is missing."

"Does it look…is he alive?"

"There is no way to tell. We have to figure out the location and go there."

"Right. I'm on my way."

There were sailors everywhere, so Marino pulled one to the side and filled him in. She told him to stay with Jess.

"Jess, I have to go. I, uh…Navy stuff. This is Lenders. He'll stay with you and drive you wherever you want, OK?"

Jess was still sitting on the dock. She nodded. Marino left. Lenders joined her on the dock, but kept a respectful distance.

Jess stared into the water. She moved right to the edge of the dock.

"You OK, Miss Parker?"

"Yes."

"Uh…why don't you back up a bit?"

"I'm Ok. I'm not planning on going in. I promise."

He let her be then.

She moved down the edge of the dock. Something was in the reeds. It was tubing. Then there was a piece of something that had been twisted and…bit? She moved closer to it. Then she saw the camera.

"It's Buddy!" she cried. "I found the other robot!"

Lenders ran down to her. They pulled at the reeds. You sure did, Miss Parker. I'll call it in."

Jess nodded. She wasn't wearing a comm.

"Well, Ivey will be pleased," she muttered. She pulled at the reeds, clearing them off the robot.

The she screamed. "Becker! It's Becker!"

She jumped into the water, pulling the robot wreckage and the reeds off of him. Lenders had joined her, also jumping in.

"Careful, Miss."

"Is he…?" She couldn't tell. He was wedged tightly into the mud.

As they pulled to get him free, people nearby heard the commotion and they came to help. There wasn't too much traffic on the water, the lagoon having been only recently reopened.

"Careful. Don't move him," said a bystander.

"I need to see…" said Jess, finally she found his neck. Her fingers were shaking too badly.

"Let me," said Lenders. Jess waited, praying and crying while he felt for a pulse.

He smiled.

"He's alive!" she cried, squealing loudly. Instantly she threw herself onto him, kissing and hugging him.

"Let's get him to a doctor…"

Becker moaned.

"Becker?"

"I thought…that…was…your…squeal," he said hoarsely.

"Becker! Oh, Becker! I love you!"

"Love you…too," he said.

"Let's get this man some help!" cried Lender to the assembling crowd. "Where's an ambulance or water taxi when you need one?"

"I can take him," said the lone boat in the lagoon, a gondola.

"He'll be dead by the time you get him there."

Becker sat up.

"Careful!"

"Jess, I'm….Ok. I think."

She laughed. "Sorry, 'I think,' doesn't convince me."

He didn't listen to her, moving down the bank and into the water, despite Lender's protests.

"Sorry. He's obstinate and stubborn," Jess said to Lender.

Becker had moved to the gondola, helped inside by the driver. "You're the one who wanted a gondola ride," he said.

"Not like this," she answered, crawling up with him.

He put his arms around her and held her. "I thought I'd never see you again."

She smiled. "Me, too."

Lender chuckled. "I don't believe it. You looked dead a second ago!"

Becker smiled, holding onto Jess. "Then I heard her voice."

Jess cried, happy tears falling down her face.

"You need a doctor," said Lender.

Jess nodded. "We'll take him to one." She looked at the gondola driver who smiled and nodded.

Then they slowly sailed away.

"The hospital!" cried Lender. "Take him to the hospital!"

The driver nodded, rowing the gondola away.

Lender stood on the banks. "That's crazy," he muttered.

Jess and Becker relaxed together in each other's arms. "Are you sure you're fine?"

Becker smiled. "You're here. With me. Yes, I'm fine."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. They worked up to a tender, long kiss.

The gondola driver laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny," said Becker. "I'm just kissing the woman I love."

Jess giggled. "I love you."

The gondola driver smiled. "No disrespect, Signor. I was laughing because we are sailing under the Bridge of Sighs, at sunset."

Jess' eyes grew wide. She looked up to see the white marble above them.

"The legends say," continued the gondola driver, "that a couple kissing in a gondola, at sunset, under the Bridge of Sighs will be granted eternal love."

Becker laughed. "It looks like we get eternal love whether we want it or not."

"Becker!"

He laughed and kissed her again. In a gondola. At sunset. Under the Bridge of Sighs.

Jess giggled. "Eternal love." She smiled at him. "Are you Ok with that?"

He smiled and looked lovingly at her. "I'm OK with that."

"Good," she said, kissing him passionately.

"Are you?"

She smiled. "Oh, yeah. Eternal love. Cool."

He laughed and held her tightly. "Cool."

End of Chapter Sixteen

Thanks to DrawntoDarkness for mentioning the folklore associated with the Bridge of Sighs. It got me inspired to add more landmarks to the whole story.


	17. Chapter 17

1412 Words, this chapter

Chapter Seventeen, Transfer 4: Canals of Venice

"I think Resurrection Man," said Cooke. "Impossible Man? Ooh, how about 'The Captain who Keeps Coming Back?"

"What is he doing?" asked Jess.

Becker laughed. "He thinks I need a new nickname."

"He does. This man won't die!"

"You are a twit," said Marino. "Have some sensitivity."

"He almost did die," said Jess. "I'd like to forget that."

"Why? He's indestructible!"

"Shut up Cooke or I'll make you leave," said Becker.

"Bold words from someone in a hospital bed."

"Mild concussion, bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder, and nearly a broken neck!" cried Jess. "Where else should he be?"

Cooke smiled cheekily and winked at Marino. "I don't know. Your bed, perhaps?"

Marino kicked him.

"Smack him in the jaw too, for me," said Becker.

Cooke laughed. "OK. I've worn out my welcome. I'm leaving."

Marino hugged Jess and kissed Becker's cheek. "Call me if you need anything."

"Just peace and quiet," said Jess.

"And you two leaving," said Becker, smirking.

Marino laughed and pushed Cooke out of the hospital room.

Becker grabbed Jess' waist and pulled her onto the bed. He then smothered her with a hot kiss.

"Hmm…" she said, rolling into his side. "Kiss me again."

He smiled and obliged.

"Don't ever stop. I don't ever want to come so close to losing you again," she said, kissing him slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It isn't your fault. Just hold me."

Again, he obliged.

Two days later, Becker was released. They spent the day laying in bed and watching TV at the Lucerni Hotel.

Signor Orsetti had visited with them briefly, bringing an official decree of thanks from the city. He also brought champagne, chocolate, caviar, fine pastries, and other goodies. "Compliments of my friends at the council," he said.

"Ooh, maybe I've been wrong about them," said Jess, biting into a chocolate. She smiled and giggled. "Yes, I was."

Becker chuckled, saying, "Good will through chocolate."

"Mmm…yes," said Jess, moving on to another piece. "It could change the world."

Becker laughed.

Later that day, they joined the Lucernis to play cards. They tried to teach the Britons the Italian game Scopa. Jess didn't like it and not just because the Lucernis squashed them.

Becker suggested Poker, the men versus the women. To his surprise, the ladies whipped them.

They ended up playing "Go Fish," but Jess cheated, giving all her matches to Becker when he blew in her ear or kissed her.

They gave up on cards and went to the kitchen where they all ate Mrs. Lucerni's homemade cannolis. It turned out to be the perfect afternoon entertainment: watching Jess' face as she ate.

"You're adorable," said Becker as Jess blushed.

"I can't help it! These are like…the best thing I've ever eaten!"

"And they aren't even chocolate," Becker said.

"I know!"

Mrs. Lucerni laughed. "Grazie dear. I must say, your reaction is unique." She turned to Mr. Lucerni, "Honey, take her picture."

Jess giggled, turning red. "I'm so embarrassed. I didn't squeal that loud."

"No, it was more how your eyes rolled back in your head," said Becker.

"I liked the little face she made," said Mrs. Luceri.

Jess felt warm and embarrassed.

"Say cheese mio cara," said Mr. Lucerni with his camera pointed at Jess.

Giggling, she tried to smile, her nose decorated with cannoli cream. "Cheese."

That night Cooke and Marino joined them all for dinner.

"So…I am to be the new head of the ARC branch in Venice," said Cooke.

Jess clapped.

"They couldn't find any one better?" asked Becker, smirking.

"Ha ha."

Marino giggled. "It's actually a satellite branch of the ARC in Italy," she said. "Due to Venice's unique attributes, the government thought a separate entity was warranted."

"One that sails," said Cooke.

"Wait, Cooke, you're British, why are you heading it?" asked Jess.

"He isn't, not alone," said Marino.

Cooke smiled. "Meet my co-Commander, the newly promoted, Lieutenant Commander Marino."

Jess squealed and hugged her. "Yay!"

"Congratulations," said Becker, "but you must have done something bad to be saddled with this idiot."

"Becker, I'm beginning to think you don't like me," said Cooke.

Marino laughed. "I've been reassigned, indefinitely," she said. "I will answer to the Italian government, Arthur to the British."

"Match made in Venice," said Cooke, smiling at her.

Marino laughed. "I think the Captain may be right and I did anger someone."

"Ha ha. Really, I'm about to swoon under all this love. Stop it."

Jess giggled. "You poor thing," she said.

After dinner Marino took them all to her favorite gelato place. Jess fell in love with the frozen treat. Back at the hotel, Jess and Becker spent the rest of the evening alone, walking, talking, sitting together and cuddling.

They watched the sunset from the roof-top patio, drinking wine. When it was time to turn in for the night, Jess walked to her room, Becker to his.

"Wrong room," she said.

"What?"

She moved closer. "Stay with me tonight."

"Uh…what do you mean?"

She giggled and blushed. "You know what I mean. Stay with me. Be…with me."

"Jess, we don't have to…."

"Yes, we do. I love you. I want you." She touched his cheek. "I don't want to be away from you for one second. I want to be yours, completely."

Becker smiled and kissed her gently. "If you're really sure."

"I am," she said, pulling him to her room.

They kissed and slowly undressed each other. He picked her up and carried her to bed. They slowly and tenderly made love. Jess fell asleep in his arms.

Early the next morning, Jess and Becker walked down to breakfast, hand in hand. Jess snuck away to whisper to Mrs. Lucerni. "We want the bigger room."

Mrs. Lucerni laughed and hugged her. "I am happy for you both."

Jess blushed and giggled.

Becker looked confused when later that morning Jess packed up all her stuff and made him pack his. "We aren't leaving for two more days." He smirked. "Bless my medical leave."

She giggled. "I know. We aren't leaving the city. We're moving."

He looked aghast. "I refuse. After all the Lucernis have done for us? No. I won't move to another hotel."

She giggled, doubling over with the laughter. "No! Silly!" She fought to catch her breath. "We're moving to another room! Inside this hotel!"

"Oh. Ok."

She laughed. They walked into their new room. It was more spacious, with a double bed and a patio that looked over the lagoon. "I love it!"

Becker smirked. He pulled her close and whispered. "Have you ever made love on a patio?"

"Becker!" she cried, blushing red and giggling. 'No. You?"

"Not yet."

She giggled. "Well, maybe tonight…"

He smirked. "Yeah," he said, pulling her onto the bed and cuddling with her.

Then they took full advantage of the bigger bed…

They spent their last day in Venice shopping. Jess had to buy several more suitcases to hold everything. Jess took him to the cigar shop Alvinci loved and Becker bought several, including some for Matt, Connor and Lester.

Jess got some small collectibles for Emily and Abby as well as chocolates for them. The chocolates didn't survive the day though. That evening they had a small dinner at Signor Orsetti's. Only Marino and Cooke were present. Even the Signora was not in attendance.

Orsetti kissed Jess' hand goodbye and presented her with some perfume. He gave Becker a bottle of fine wine.

Finally, it was time. Jess and Becker bid goodbye to the Lucernis. Mr. Lucerni took their picture with Marino and Cooke. Then Cooke took one with them and the Lucernis. Both pictures were proudly hung on the wall beside the staircase.

Marino hugged them both goodbye, promising to keep in touch with Jess over the internet. Cooke and Becker traded insults one last time, and then they each saluted the other. As they boarded the water taxi to sail them to the mainland, Jess looked back.

Cooke and Marino waved, holding hands. Jess smiled. "I knew it."

"Huh?"

"They're in love"

"Of course, Jess, they're married."

"Not the Lucernis! I meant Cooke and Valentina."

Becker laughed. "Yeah. It's a shame. I thought she was an intelligent woman. I guess I was wrong."

Jess giggled. "Stop it!"

Becker just laughed. "He better treat her right."

"Oh, he knows that. I made it clear that you can cripple him physically; I can cripple him with technology."

Becker laughed. "We're awesome, aren't we?"

She giggled and nodded.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: It's done! Finally! The train routes listed are largely made up, inspired by train traveI found online. Thank you so much for reading!

1581 Words, this final chapter

Chapter Eighteen, Conclusion, Canals of Venice

Becker followed Jess as they walked along the bus terminal in Mestre, on the mainland of Italy, across from Venice. He frowned as she made a turn. "Jess, the sign says the airport is this way. Where are you going?"

"To take a bus to the Santa Lucia Railway Station."

"Why?"

She giggled and tiptoed up to kiss him. "To take a train, Silly."

"All the way to London? Wouldn't a plane be faster?"

"Yes, but a train ride is more romantic."

"It is?"

"Hmm…if it's you and me…alone…in a private and fully restored Pullman car."

Becker smiled. "Private huh?"

She nodded, smirking. "All the way from here to Milan, where we have the option of briefly disembarking for dinner or…"

"Or?"

"We can have a five-star meal delivered to us in our private car."

He smirked with her. "I like option two."

She giggled and nodded. "Then we travel overnight toward Paris where we have the option again of disembarking for breakfast or…"

"OR croissants in bed?"

She giggled. "Exactly."

He laughed and kissed her. "I think I'm sold on the train."

She giggled. "Then we'll ride overnight again to London, with a short stop at Windsor Castle. We can get off for the tour…

"I've seen it."

"Me too. So, in that case we can stay on the train and wait for departure."

"In our private car?"

"In our private car."

He pulled her in for another kiss. "Jess Parker, you get the best ideas."

"I know. I don't think Lester will like me charging it all to the ARC."

"You're going to get arrested for fraud."

"They have to catch me first," said Jess. "I'm just teasing. Lester knows. He suggested trading in the airfares for the train tickets. I paid the difference."

"I'll pay you back at least half," he said. He smirked. "Or you could just go shopping in Paris or Milan, on me."

Her eyes lit up. "You are the best boyfriend ever!" she cried, hugging him tightly.

He laughed. "Maybe we should agree on an amount before you hit the shops."

"That would be wise. I could bankrupt you in about five minutes."

"Less."

She nodded and giggled. "So…shall we take the bus to the railway station?"

"Duh."

It was early evening two days later and Jess sent Abby a message to pick them up at the train station. Becker carried their bags as Jess walked ahead. He soon heard squealing.

Then Connor rounded the corner. "Hey," he said, smiling.

Becker smiled back. "Hey."

Then Jess and Abby appeared, giggling and talking. Abby hugged Becker. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks," said Becker. "Connor, there's plenty of bags, if you want to help."

Connor laughed and grabbed several. "How many extra did you bring home, Jess?"

"I don't know."

"You had two when you left London," said Abby.

"And four when I found her in Venice," said Becker.

"And now I have nine. So what?"

They all laughed. Abby helped carry a few and Jess walked ahead, babbling about Rio and Venice. They loaded Connor's car and packed in. Abby offered the front seat to Becker, sitting by Connor, but he opted to sit in back by Jess. Very close.

Abby and Connor traded smirks. "So…Becker mate, drop you off at home?" asked Connor.

"Yes," said Jess. "Drive us all home, please."

Abby traded looks at Connor. "To be clear…" began Abby. "Whose home are we going to?"

"Mine, Abby. You know the one I share with you and Connor?" answered Jess. "You've gotten a bit thick."

Connor laughed. "So…where is Becker spending the night, huh?"

Becker sighed. "With Jess, Connor, in her room. Do you have a problem with that?"

Abby smiled and looked at Connor, who smiled cheekily back. "Nope. No problem. Just checking."

The next day Jess walked into Ops. She stood quietly, looking around. "No one's going to welcome me home?"

A red headed woman, a little older than Jess got up from the ADD and rushed over. She hugged Jess and giggled. "Welcome home!"

"Thank you, Cherry," said Jess, giggling along. "What are you doing here? You should be back to your normal schedule."

"I traded for the late shift last night so I'd be here this morning," Cherry said. She whispered. "I thought you'd have company."

Jess blushed. "Why would you think that?"

Footsteps sounded and the two women turned to see Becker carrying several bright-colored bags. "You could have helped, you know," he said.

Jess laughed. "I did help. I'm holding your coffee, sweetie."

Cherry looked at the Captain, who took the cup from Jess. "Thank you…honey," he said.

Cherry burst out laughing and hugged the Captain. "I was so afraid you'd chicken out and go back to 'friends."

Becker smirked. "Oh, we're way past friends, aren't we, Jess?"

Jess blushed. "Way, way past," she said, lightly giggling.

Cherry laughed and hugged Jess again. "Thank the Lord!"

"Becker, let me have those bags," Jess said, taking the armful from him. She put them on a desk and started rummaging through them.

"Now let me see…the blue one with the rainforest animals on it is for Abby. I forgot to give it to her last night. The silver one is from the jewelry store in Milan, it's for Emily. The orange one has the cigars for the guys. Remind me to give Connor his, he's looking forward to it. Here, the pink bag…this is Cherry's."

"Thank you," she said, peeking inside the bag. She took out a carved wooden angel, painted with bright colors. "It's beautiful!"

"It's from a little shop in Venice. It was right on a bridge there, Cherry! Can you believe it? Shops on a bridge!"

"Sounds like you had a great time," said Cherry.

"Apart from nearly dying," said Becker.

"Yes, that was horrible," said Jess.

"And yet, here you both are…"said an Irish brogue. "Safe and sound."

"Matt!" cried Jess. "Where's Emily?"

"I am here," she said, walking up to Jess and hugging her. "I have missed you!"

"Me too! Oh, this is for you," she said, handing her a bag.

Emily pulled out a long gold chain holding a black crystal heart. "It is lovely, Jess! Thank you."

Jess shrugged. "You're welcome. Now, let's get serious," she said. "Em, you must fill me in on all the gossip I've missed."

"There hasn't been any," said Matt, smirking. "Not with you and the Captain gone."

Becker said nothing, just smiled.

"Here, stick one of these in your mouth and be quiet," said Jess, shoving the cigar bag in Matt's hand.

Matt looked inside the bag. "Nice!" he cried. He then chose one and lit it up. "Ery ice!" he said, with the cigar in his mouth.

Suddenly a bellowing came from further inside Ops. "No smoking!"

"Lester!" cried Jess, seeing him walking towards them all. She ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.

"No hugging either."

"You're grumpy."

"I should be."

Matt smirked. "Ask him why."

"You are being cruel," Emily said, fastening her new necklace around her.

Matt just laughed.

"That's right, laugh at my misfortune."

"It's more like poetic justice," said Matt. He looked at Jess and Becker. "Guess who's been transferred?"

"Temporarily," said Lester. "I'd die if it wasn't temporary."

"Who?" asked Jess.

"The big boss," said Matt, pointing to Lester and smiling.

"You?" asked Jess, her eyes wide with surprise.

Becker smiled widely. "That is poetic justice."

Lester glared at him. "Can you believe the nerve?" he asked.

Emily explained, "There have been many anomaly and creature sightings in Russia. The country is big and vast. There is much to consider. It makes sense they would want to consult an expert."

"I realize that," said Lester. "But really! Find someone else. I'm needed here."

Matt and Becker shook their heads in unison, saying, "Not really."

Lester glared at them.

Matt laughed. "We'll manage, Lester," he said. "Besides, Becker's back."

"As is Jess," said Emily.

Lester rolled his eyes. "Yes, Miss Parker is an invaluable asset and Becker is the blood-thirstiest man I know, however…I am the bloody director!" he yelled. "You cannot compare me to a captain or a field coordinator!"

All of Ops was quiet.

Jess asked quietly, "How long will you be gone?"

"They leave out that little detail," said Lester, waving a piece of paper. "I was just sent the mission specifics. I was about to read over it when I heard…noise." He looked at Jess.

"Noise? How rude. For that, we won't give you the fine Venetian cigar we brought you."

"Venetian? Oh, let me see."

Jess stared at him.

"Fine. I apologize. I missed you horribly. Welcome back. Don't ever leave me again. Get back to work. That should suffice, shouldn't it? Now, give me my cigar."

All of Ops laughed and Jess did in fact, give him his cigar. He rolled it in his fingers then sniffed it. "Oh, this is very good. Thank you."

"It was Becker's idea."

"Was it? You have very good taste, Captain. I approve." He walked away, sniffing his cigar. Then he yelled. "Siberia! I am not going to *#%$* Siberia! I refuse!"

Matt laughed. Emily shook her head. Only Jess and Becker looked genuinely sympathetic.

Becker shuddered. "I feel for you. It's bloody cold."

Jess nodded. "You have to pack really well for it."

"Yes! Miss Parker, get on the internet and order me a Hollywood Survival Man Kit, Siberian version."

Jess chuckled. "Right away."

The End

Of Transfer 4 as well as the Transfer series. Thank you for reading!


End file.
